The Gladiator
by SlabKing
Summary: A gladiator of the people, a hero to a pair of royals and a brother hood forged by the fires of combat, a demon to his enemies, a man born like any other normal being in this world but born again like many before him in the heat of battle baptized by fire and blood. (Story has been discontinued and is currently up for grabs0
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE: MY NAME?

QUICK PROLOGUE FOR THE GLADIATOR THEMED FAN FICTION OF ADVENTURE TIME. A GOOD 3000 OR MORE WORDS TO SET THE STAGE FOR ARE GLADIATOR FINN, HIS NAME WONT BE KNOWN AND WILL GO BY THE NAME THE PEOPLE KNOW HIM ONLY AS "THE GLADIATOR" SO HERE WE GO

"What is your name?" Asked a rather large Orc sitting down in front of him attempting to get answers from this mysterious gladiator sitting in a dark secluded corner with only a small flickering candle shining light onto his helmet that the Orc recognized's as a Facies Galea with a Dark blue mane and its black color showing the scratches from various weapons and dents from hammers that came to close to killing him. A glass of wine, a piece of bread and a leather note book were in front of him. His right armored arm was on the table also dark blue but with green accent going along the arm, the Orc also seemed to know the armor as well, it was a Demolitor type. While the Orc had been looking this strange Gladiator. Time had seemed to stop for the Gladiator after the simple questions was asked.

'What is your name?' The Gladiator thought about this. Was he asking for the name the crowds have given him or the name his parents had given him. The thought of his parents consumed his mind. Images of a short lived childhood being taught to know all of his peoples history and the history of the land he currently lived in and beyond as well as language's art scriptures all a politician would need, but that was not the only teaching he had received. He may have been taught by a teacher's to know all of this. However he was also taught by the sword and pain. His father a man that was gifted in war and only war, no compassion, no love and above all no mercy and was the way his father had taught him by trail and error with no mercy even if he was his son. He had done this for six long years, he was five years old when his father decided it was time for him to become a warrior to protect all those who could not do so themselves. For six long years his father hit, stabbed and beaten these ideals into him, at the time he saw this as pointless and a waste of time, he was wrong and his skills were put to the test. He was eleven when barbarians had pillaged and razed his village to the ground. He was on patrol when it happened with his team of five. He had seen the village burn around him and his squad as he lead them towards the castle were his father would be with more warriors holding of these barbarians while the people are evacuated. When they had arrived at the castle he found out that day what those monster's were capable of. They had killed and eaten his father and slaughtered all the men and made there way into the tunnels were the citizens were, all of them were women and children. They took the children and had there way with the women before killing them. Finn and his team killed them all and rounded up what was left of the barbarians and burned them, from there he gathered all those fit enough to fight and went in the direction they came from. After two days of travel they found the barbarian camp sight, and Finn found his mother tied up with the children in the center of the camp. Finn and his meager force of thirty men all clad in armor (The armor they ware is imperial armor from skyrim and Finn wares the heroic armor for the imperials this is what he's wearing for this small section not the entire story). They had charged forward and cut all those in their way down. It was a trap and he led them into it. They had gotten to the hostages and the barbarians came from all sides, he order them to form a circle around the hostages to defend them. There line didn't hold after the first wave of barbarians had tested there defense they knew and the barbarians knew it as well. His men fell all around him, being torn apart by these bastards. He was the only one to stay standing he was the only one to face off against their leader and he was the only one to see his mother killed in front of him, she didn't even have time to say his name, here scream engraved into his mind, he tried to forget but it only came back in his nightmares of what failed to protect. They killed the hostages and sold him. He was worth his weight in gold and then some after he showed what he was cable of. He was put into the arena with a feeble sword and a wooden shield to kill every opponent pitted against him that day, it was a hundred and four of them some of them were one on one and others were three to four at a time. He was sold and trained even harder. That was six years ago, know he has a new name and has about two thousand kills to his name… no not his name his arena name.

"Hey your name?" Asked the Orc again. But before he could answer a guard came into the barracks and pointed at the man in question.

"Gladiator, your next" said the man carrying a Scutum Rubeus shield that was dark blue with all the metal bits a a forest green and a Spatha Exilis sword with the handle going from dark blue to forest green to dark blue again all the way up the handle till it it the hand guard. Them man stood up avoiding the light to concisely his face and put on his helmet his skirt layers going from dark blue to forest green to dark blue again and leather briefs and a belt going along his waist.

"My name, my name is Gladiator and we are either friend or foe so choose wisely Orc" said the man in a deep voice and walking towards the guard handing him his weapons. He was then lead towards the stairs that lead him into the arena into the waiting crowd. He looked over to the man he that he deeply wanted to kill, his owner a tall green person by the name of Magic man.

"Remember don't die and kill them all and look good doing it" said Magic man and left.

The gate opened and he jogged towards the center of the arena it was dark and torches lit up the arena but that didn't matter he jogged, when he arrived he stabbed his sword into the ground and laid his shield to the side and grabbed a handful of sand letting it fall between his fingers before dusting them off, and grabbing his weapons. The gates opened up again and came out a handful of Orcs and a giant from one gate and two chariots from another. The gate behind him had a handful of candy gladiator's came from this gate, and the last had three vampires come from it clad in standard gladiator gear. With that the looked up towards the kings box. A man that looked as if he was made of sand stood up and raised his hand's and spoke loudly.

"People of the Desert kingdom, I give you the twenty first annual gladiator games with a special appearance by 'THE GLADIATOR', LET THE GAMES BEGAN!" And with that the blood shed also began.

The Gladiator set his sights on the nearest enemies and that turned out to be the candy Gladiators. They charged at him with no formation or plan only to swarm him. The first to reach received a shield bash and his sword being jammed into its candy throat before being kicked into the candy gladiator and parrying the strike from one to his left and finishing off the one on the ground. Three left he thought as he parried another strike and blocking another with his shield before kicking the one in front of him making the candy gladiator lose its footing giving The Gladiator the opening he needed to slash him across the chest killing his opponent. One of the candy gladiators had a spear and was about to skewer him but was cut down by three arrows from a chariot. The last candy gladiator ran towards the gate attempting to escape his fate only to be picked up and crushed by the giant before being thrown at one of the chariots, but the chariot had dogged the body avoiding being toppled over. The handful of Orc's were currently fighting the three vampires but were quickly slaughtered, the vampires hands tearing apart throats and hearts and pulling of limbs were far superior to the Orc's making them unhappy that they were not challenged. The Gladiator had run over to pick up the spear of his fallen opponent before launching the spear into the chariot drivers chest killing him causing the chariot to crash into the giant stunning it for a moment but long enough for the Gladiator to run up behind it stabbing into the giants lateral malleolus on both legs causing it to fall to its knees before The Gladiator jumped on its back and slashing deep into the back of the giants nape before burying his sword in the back of the giants head pulling it out with a wet shulnk. The Gladiator turned around to witness the vampires finishing of the last chariot.

SEVEN MINUTES EARLIER

"Look there Princess Bubblegum barely three minutes in and your gladiator's are already dead" said the Desert king as his son laughed.

"Don't worry Bon Bon mine are still in, but really that doesn't matter I want to know who that Gladiator there is" asked Marceline the vampire queen.

"Ow him, they call him 'The Gladiator' he's been doing this for the past, I don't know four years I believe the Gladiator is built and strong he's killed more than two thousand other gladiators and has taken the heads of assassins, mercenaries and bounty hunters all trying to kill him before the matches would start or after the matches, wait I have a file you could read of him, give me a moment" and with that the desert king left to get his file.

"So Princess Bubblegum you still looking for a suitor" asked Desert Prince asked in an arrogant tone and a smirk on his face

"Yes I am still in search for a suitor that is a man not some snobby brat nose kid" responded Bubblegum as Marceline snickered and with that desert king came back with a single paper in hand.

"Here you go this is it" said the king handing the paper to Marceline. The file was short and simple.

Name: Unknown

Arena Name: The Gladiator

Sex: Male

Height: 6'4"

Weight: 230 pounds

Training: Unknown amount of time trained and extent estimation, All kingdoms elite training and then some

Weapon knowledge: can kill a Orc with a sword to being able to crush a vampires head with his bare hands, anything he gets a hold of becomes a weapon

Age: Unknown

Owner: Magic Man

Date of purchase: Unknown

Originally from: Magic Man has stated he bought him Off Barbarians from the east some were after demonstration of skill after killing a hundred and four opponents

Kill count: 2000 confirmed maybe more estimation in the low 3000

Birth date: Unknown

Notes: Very dangerous engage at own risk

As Marceline and Bubblegum read this over and saw three black skulls at the bottom of the page.

"Hey what's with these Black skulls at the bottom mean?" Asked Bubblegum.

"Those mean how dangerous he is most people have read skulls giants have the most red skulls and vampires have one, anything more than one black skull means certain death more skulls in black are usually put on higher level demons or gods, such as your dad Marceline he has about five or six and the Lich has four, that's understandable seeing as your dads is the devil and the Lich is a necromancer demon type, but Him he's mortal and many have seen him bleed.."

The King was cut off by the sounds of screams, everyone had looked at the arena to see two horrendously mutilated vampires in a pool of black blood and the last one missing its left arm and his right calf and foot desperately attempting to crawl away from the Gladiator. He was slowly walking towards his injured prey carrying the severed arm before kicking the vampire onto its side beating him to death with its own arm, tossing it aside after he had beaten in its skull. Walking back picking up his sword and shield, before walking over to the giant he killed and using its loin cloth to clean his swords blade. The crowd began to cheer.

"GLADIATOR, GLADIATOR, GLADIATOR" over and over he heard his name being chanted before bowing to the people in the kings box before walking towards the gate to Magic man waiting there for him.

"Wash up and pack up were done here and we are heading to the rock kingdom next" said Magic Man, the gladiator was about to respond but was cut off.

"Wait you there I have a proposition for you" spoke up a royal behind Magic Man. Finn dropped to one knee with his shield at his side and sword on the ground next to him as he stared at the ground, he had been whipped by his father when he did not do this in the presence of royalty.

"Hello there Princess Bubblegum and Queen Marceline, Aa hello there king thank you for allowing me to do business here" said Magic Man, the king only nodded and Bubblegum spoke up again.

"I have proposition for you" said Bubblegum again

"And what would that be Princess" asked Magic Man

"You come to the candy kingdom and have your Gladiator fight he will fight the champions of all the kingdoms of OOO and any major Arena, were my Father who enjoys these games will pay you to attend and pay you if your gladiator fights and if he wins, the event will be held in a weeks time, me and Marceline here have been traveling looking for gladiators of a high caliber to attend these games and yours fits the bill so what do you say"

"It would take me a week to get to your kingdom I couldn't possibly make it on time"

"Then you come with us are caravan leaves tomorrow along with another twenty gladiator's we have bought and some ferocious animals, do you accept?"

"Yes, but could my Gladiator stay with me at all times in full armor?" Asked Magic Man

"Yes, seeing as its settled meet us at the east gate of the wall from there we will depart, until tomorrow Magic Man" said Bubblegum before departing

"Until tomorrow Princess" said Magic Man, he waited until they were out of sight and hearing distance before turning to a now standing Gladiator.

"Wash up real good I will send someone to your private room to give you rich soaps and oils to get the stink of death and layers of grime on you, and wash all your rags and clean your armor and weapons, give the a shine, but until then stay in your armor, got that" said Magic Man and was responded with a nod, and left to his room.

LATER THAT NIGHT GLADIATOR'S PRIVATE ROOM

He was currently stripping of his armor and gently laying it all out on his bed along with his sword and shield. He had taken of his helmet and looked into a mirror. His long golden locks of hair all the way down his back stoping right above his ass. His beard healthy and thick. One may look at him and see a older gladiators face, but he was still just a young man at the tender age of seventeen. He picked up a knife and proceeded to gut his hair short enough that it wouldn't pore out of his helmet but still long enough to put it in a quick bun or ronin style pony tail. His beard was shaved down to only leave a rough beard, this way if he was seen people would see the man not the boy. He looked one more time into the mirror his baby blue eyes staring back at him. In only six years after losing all of his people and being the last of his kind he became feared by all who know his name, not his real name but his arena name. He then proceed to bathe making sure he was very clean and smelled of flowers and not death, after that he did as he was told by magic man clean and shining his armor and shield, sharping his sword and washing the rags that lined the inside of the armor and skirt. He then blowed out the candles and laid down in his bed staring at the ceiling before closing his eyes to sleep. Hearing the voice of his past whisper his name lulling him to sleep.

'Finn'

END PROLOGUE

Quick not Finns armor is all from the blood and glory 2 game his weapons as well, most if not all weapons I will use or mention in this story will be from that, just make the simple I mentioned to his armor, sword and shield and you have him. His name wont be known by Marceline and Bubblegum until near the end of the games, Magic man doesn't know he's human but has his face hidden to give him an aura of mysterious ness to him. Things get heated from here.


	2. Chapter 2

Just another quick chapter before I get back to my there story, I'm really enjoying this actually. But just curios after I do finish this one and the other what would you guys and gals like to see next from the list I gave you all, but yeah here we go, and from here on now The Gladiator will be Finn, no one will know his real name till later but to make it easier and not have to be gladiator this and that I will put Finn, and people from major kingdoms look humanoid just there texture and what there made of differ. Remember no one knows who he.

Chapter 1: assassination attempt

Finn was currently standing next to Magic Man clad in armor with the exposed skin showing stab and slash wounds as well as the few deep whip marks on his back, the only thing that he had to remember his father. He didn't have anything to remember his mother other than his eyes and hair being the exact same as his mothers. Magic man had also gave him a gift, but it was more of a reminder than a gift. On his left Bicep a branding mark of a shield with two swords crossing in front of it. It reminded him how far he had come and how long he has lived, but that didn't matter at the moment. What did matter was the royals from yesterday came back and with an escort of four Roman style soldiers made of candy each one carrying a spear, a sword and a shield.

"Don't kneel stand up straight and look good doing it, don't let these guards punk you, do what you do best and intimidate them you got a good five inches over them" said Magic man in a quick hushed whisper.

Marceline and Bubblegum had turned the corner with their escort to see Magic man and his Gladiator standing there in all his glory. They both noticed how mush taller he was than them and their guards as well as all of the rippling muscle and the scars that dotted his skin and what looked like a brand on his left bicep. They had walked up to Magic Man and his Gladiator. Marceline and Bubblegum were both 5'8" and their guards 5'9" or 5'10" but the Gladiator towered over them by half a foot his helmets eye holes staring into the souls of each escort guard.

The royals escort immediately formed a wall with there spears pointed towards the gladiator in front of their daughter of there king and her friend. Finn moved to defend Magic Man dropping into his stance with shield in front of him and sword at the ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Stand down! I said stand down, he is the additional inside the main cart with me, Marceline and Magic man in case anything happens on are trip back to the kingdom" said Bubblegum.

"But, princess he's a sla.." spoke up one of the guards but was cut off by Bubblegum.

"He is a Gladiator and is fit to protect us he is a single platoons worth of soldiers and that's final" responded Bubblegum and looked towards Magic Man, "My apologies for my guards actions, but lets forget that, the Caravan is right out side the gate lets go" she then looked towards the Gladiator "Sergeant, I want to see this Gladiator's skill at leading, so he will take control of the escort until we arrive at the caravan understood" Bubblegum finished and a quick okay was heard.

The Gladiator then walked and stood in front of the four guards, and issued orders to the four men. "You two bring up the rear, you take the left flank, and you take the right flank, I will take point" they moved to were they were instructed and when they were ready Finn gave the order and they proceeded to march at a slow steady pace keeping the royals and his owner in the middle of there circle. They had barely passed the wall when screams were heard behind them and heavy foot steps. Finn turned around to see ten Ogres running towards them, he yelled towards the sergeant.

"Get them to the caravan, me and the rest of your men will hold them here until you can return with reinforcements"

"Will do but here your going to need this" yelled the soldier back and tossed him his Pilum and Finn caught it in mid air before leading the charge with his three followers. As Finn gained momentum he launched his spear into the Ogre leading the charge, the force and the speed Finns pilum was going caused the Ogre to be launched back several feet and the spear tip exiting out far enough from the Ogres back to be able to skewer its comrade behind him effectively killing two of ten attackers leaving only eight. The Ogres were shocked that a human had been able to do this, there curiosity is what gave Finn the opening he needed to stab one through the heart with his sword, ripping it out savagely then using the slain Ogre that was currently fall as a platform to jump of and land on the chest of another Ogre before lopping of its head before jumping off its corpse. As soon as Finn hit the ground he brought up his shield to defend himself from an incoming attack from an Ogre war hammer, and then deflecting an axe slice aimed for his head before jumping up and head butting an Ogre that thought it had the opening to stomp on him, after the head butt the Ogres nose was broken and bleeding profusely. While the Ogre focused on its bleeding nose Finn stabbed the Ogre that attempted to cut of his head, in its knee causing the Ogre to fall over and howl in pain, and for the other ramming the edge of his shield onto the Ogres foot before stabbing it in the throat killing the Ogre but spraying him in its thick blood, Finn the jumped up finishing of the Ogre he head butted with a bash from his shield and three quick but deep slashes. Finn the turned to see that his helpers were finishing off the other two remaining Ogres, Finn walked over to the one still on the ground picking up a war hammer and breaking his other knee, again it howled in pain. Finn then spoke

"Who sent you" he said in a a deep guttural voice scaring the piss out of the Ogre.

"I wont tell you any-…" the Ogre was cut off by his own scream when Finn had used his foot to stomp on the Ogres stabbed knee.

"Speak you worthless piece of shit or I will cut off what defines you as a male and make you eat it, now speak!" Yelled Finn once more.

"Okay, okay just please don't hurt me, we were hired to kill Princesses Bubblegum and Her friend Marceline The vampire queen, each of us would be paid twenty thousand gold pieces after we completed the job and brought there heads back, we never met the employer only someone standing in for him, I don't know anything else I swear" The Ogre had cried all of this out. Finn rammed his sword into his heart ending the Ogres misery quickly. As soon as he was done the sergeant had returned with reinforcements. Finn walked up to him and told him everything the Ogre had told him before being escorted by a candy soldier back to his owner and the royals.

Marceline, Bubblegum and Magic man were awaiting the return of The Gladiator. Marceline and Bubblegum were currently think back and how the gladiator had just charged towards ten Ogres with only three other soldiers available to help. There train of thought was cut off when a knocking came to there door. Marceline stood up and asked, "Who is it".

"Your majesty I am here escorting the Gladiator to your request" said a soldier on the other side.

"Good bring him in" said Bubblegum this time, the door had opened revealing the Gladiator covered in blood and his sword and shield in hand dripping with blood. He then nodded and waited to be allowed inside the rather large cart. The sixteen feet by ten feet cart had a few love seats and chairs as well as a table full of fruits and bottles of wine. Finn walked over and stood by Magic Man.

"Your cleaning equipment is over by the corner so you can use it" said Magic man and with Finn walked over to the corner removing his right arm guard and leg guard he grabbed a small sack that had all the things he needed, from there he got to work not paying any attention towards there conversation only focusing on cleaning his armor before moving to his sword and shield, cleaning the blood of both of those. A damp cloth was tossed to him by his owner, he knew what it was for and nodded. He began to clean of the dried crusted Ogre blood off of him self before, joining his owner and the royals. However he had his sword and a sharpening stone and a cloth he sat on the floor and began to sharpen his sword to pass the time. The royals and his owner began to speak again about the up coming games and having be in each major event and a handful of others simple events. He didn't feel like paying attention to there conversation, he only focused on his sword. They talked and talked and talked and talked, Finn had gotten his sword sharp enough to cut paper. They had decided to call it a night and moved to there respected place within the cart to sleep. They were getting ready to sleep when the Gladiator spoke up.

"I will stand watch Magic Man in case the Ogres have a second attempt on Queen Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's life". A simple nod was given from Magic Man and Finn stood watch the entire night, his helmet never removed. Marceline was the only one awake along side with Finn. She sat on the couch, before calling The Gladiator over to sit on the couch in front of her. He complied and sat in front of her his shield propped against the couch and his sword in the sheath he used to put it in when traveling. He looked over to her his helmeted head looking back at her.

"So what's your real name?" Asked Marceline wondering what his real name waiting for him to speak.

"No one knows my name, not even my owner Magic Man knows my name, after he bought me he gave me my current name after demonstrating what I was cable of when I was eleven" The Gladiator had said.

"How long ago was that then?" Asked Marceline once more.

"Six years, three months, and ten days" responded The Gladiator.

"That makes you about seventeen years old, what happened to you to force you to live a life like this" asked Marceline again. The Gladiator fell silent his breathing became deep and slow, thinking back to the past twelve years that happy moments when his mother spent time with him, to the training he went through and then the six years he's been through fighting opponents strong than him and still coming out on top. The scars he has all over his body to remind him how far along he has come. The pain he has endured to become stronger. The hate that boiled in him for the barbarians that slaughtered his people and left his home in rubble and selling him to the man that currently owned him, and now in this current situation playing twenty questions with the Queen of the vampires. Marceline had noticed he had stopped and was about to speak up when he beat her to the punch.

"How about when the games are over and I live I will tell you all about it, how's that sound" said Finn, Marceline smiled and nodded and went off to bed leaving Finn by himself keeping watch.

FIVE DAYS LATER AT THE GATES OF THE CANDY KINGDOM, TWO HOURS TILL THE GAMES

Finn was currently waiting to disembark with the escort team, leading the way like the last time. The Caravan stopped and Finn was the first one out sword drawn and shield at the ready and the escort from last time as well. The royals and Magic Man exited the cart and went towards the castle. After they arrived Finn was then escorted to a room under the arena.

Finn was left in his armor and his sword and shield were taken for safe hold until the game. He entered the cell and sat on a bed across from another bed with a large yellow bulldog laying in it, he was as tall as Finn but bulkier, he wore simple black leather gladiator armor (think of what Atticus wore during the fight in the arena from the movie Pompeii) he had a friendly nature that he drew him in. Finn walked over and sat on the other bed staring down at his hands.

"What is your Name?" Asked this yellow bulldog

"The Gladiator" said Finn slowly.

"Aa, the three black skulls, you are like an urban legend, but many look to be like you one day, my name is Jake by the way and I have six red skulls" said Jake with a smile on his face. They talked and laughed him and Jake, he had laughed something he hadn't done since his mother had died. While they were laughing Finn said barely above a whisper.

"My name is Finn, Finn Mertens"

"Jake the dog, or as the crowd know me as Devil Dog" said Jake with a smile and stretch his hand out to shake Finn's waiting Hand. There conversation was cut short short as a guard came in asking them both to follow him as they were handed their weapons. Jake had a worn Bellua axe and a a Clipeus Superum shield with a Red Bull head painted on the front of it. They were escorted to group of Gladiators waiting for them.

"All of you will be playing King of the hill, you are to control and defend the hill in the center at all cost and make sure you flag is left standing if it is broken by the 'invaders' you all forfeit you lives" he then pointed towards Finn "The Gladiator will be leading all twenty four of you" and with that the guard walked off leaving Finn to lead his 'men'

"Follow my orders and we will get through this not all of us, but if you follow my orders your chance of living to see tomorrow will increase" the gates began to open "Two rows on either side of me and make them equal and move out" yelled Finn. As they exited the gate they saw the hill and increased there pace. When they were within a few meters Finn Yelled another command "MOVE FORWARD AND SECURE THE HILL!". There hill was dotted with a few barricade's and spears scattered around. When there hill was secured they all turned towards the Kings box and waited for the king to speak.

"My People this is the start of what will be a beautiful tradition for the candy kingdom, with no further due let the games begin" stated the candy King simply. Even though he had said all this calm and relaxed, he was ready to explode on the inside.

The gates began to open on all sides. The gate under the kings box emerged ten, twelve foot, four armed giants made of candy. "Candy giant" yelled one of Finns men before picking up a pilum, "aim for the arms before aiming for the body don't get close or you'll end up in pieces". Another gate opened and emerged sixteen skeleton wielding simple swords. Jake spoke up this time, "Hey don't let them catch you off guard or they'll swarm you". The third gate was packed wall to wall with Orcs wielding from the simple axe to the heavier two handed war hammer and anything in between. The last gate was opening, when wild and rabid animals came bursting through foaming at the mouth charging towards the Orcs.

"Quickly use pilums and aim at the candy gaints and take them out" he then looked at Jake, "Devil dog, take those three and take care of the skeletons, the those not with Devil dog or throwing pilums at the giants with me" spoke Finn. Of the twenty four he was leading only four came towards him. Finn walked over to a box and picked up five pilums and handed one to each and kept on for himself before walking towards the group of Orcs and throwing his pilum at break neck speed, nailing the largest Orc that looked to be leading the rest in the heart killing the Orc instantly. The four gladiators looked at Finn with stunned looks behind their helmets, one was about to speak up but Finn charged forward closing the gap between him and the first group of five Orcs heading towards the hill. In one swift strike he cleaved through the handle of the first Orcs axe handle slashing deep into its face killing it. He then parried an attack from incoming sword slice aimed for his leg and a war hammer strike was also block with his shield. Finn the removed the leg of the one that attempted to remove his leg before thrusting his sword into the throat of the Orc that attempted to hammer his skull into the ground. Another Orc thought he could strike while the Gladiator was busy but was met with a full force bash from his Finns shield causing it to fall on the ground, Finn quickly finished of the leg less Orc before slamming the bottom edge of his shield into the open mouth of the Orc successfully tearing the cheek flesh off and breaking its neck. Finn quickly picked up the Orcs throwing axe and killing the one fleeing with an axe to the back.

"Three minutes, I'm getting faster" whispered Finn. His "partners" had finally caught it him, this time they had all charged together with Finn leading it all his small team clashing forces with the Orc spilling there crimson blood all over themselves and around them, there blades becoming more and more dull by the slash. Finn sword had becoming to dull and had rammed it to the hilt into an Orcs throat and then bashing his shield into an oncoming Orc causing it to fall to the ground before he bashed its skull into a bloody pulp as abandoning his shield before picking up a war hammer and swinging it like a bat successfully be heading two Orcs and shattering the war hammers handle with the mighty swing he had just did. Finn then ran and jumped off a kneeling Orc landing on the back of a larger Orc before tearing off its head spraying its blood all over its Orc comrades. He then ripped off the bandolier of twelve foot long knives he the attached to himself and removed two knives before landing in a roll and stabbing an Orc in both knees before tearing them out and burying his knife into its heart and throwing his second slitting the throat of an Orc to his right before hitting its mark in the back of the knee of an Orc attempting to finish off one of the gladiators under his command that had been knocked to the ground by a wild animal. After another five minutes Finn and his men were finishing off the survivors and eleven of the knives he had take from the Orcs corpse. Finn head back to the Hill when he saw Jake had been grabbed by a candy giant.

"DEVIL DOG NOOOO!" Finn had bolted towards Jake closing the hundred meter gap between him and Jake in a heart beat. Finn had slashed at the hand holding Jake before pining its left lower hand to the ground and running towards its face and slamming his shield into its teeth breaking its front row of teeth before ramming his fist into the candy giants eyes and scooping out its pupil with his bare hands. Finn had caused the giant to fall backwards using the few seconds he had and the giants momentum he tore the last knife he had from its sheath before stabbing it in its eye and burying it all the way into its sticky candy brain. Finn picked himself up off the candy giants face before walking over to his shield and picking it up, he then walked over to were he had left his sword in the giants hand slowing pulling it out and flicking off the exec blood from his sword before cleaning it on a fallen gladiators rags. Finn then looked up towards the kings box and nodded waiting for the next wave of enemies. He had also looked around to see seven of his twenty four men were dead. "Great couldn't even hold there own against giants.

MEANWHILE IN THE KINGS BOX

"See dad I told you he was good" Bubblegum had sad to her dad.

"Yeah he is good, looks like he's actually gotten faster then the last time we saw him take down five gladiators and the way he killed the giant is knew to and who knows how much more he knows and can do." said Marceline with a hint of curiosity

"You mean this isn't even a fragment of what he can do!" Asked her Father

"Yes that's true it is an estimation he has all the elite training from each of the kingdoms best of the best and then some and is only seventeen" said Bubblegum

"Damn that gladiator is only a kid and is already kicking as, reminds me of my self when I was seventeen, and his your girls age" said Bubblegums father. Marceline and Bubblegum only blushed, but her father had spoken up again."I believe I have the one who can face off against the Barbarians and live this can be a really good opportunity to make some money".

"Father what Barbarians?" Asked Bubblegum.

"Just some Barbarians caught pillaging a village some were Far East from here, a scouting party from the Fire kingdom captured them and gave them to us" said Bubblegums father.

As they were discussing this the Gladiators were led back to there cells and told to prepare there gear for the battles that will soon follow. For the next few days Gladiators came and went some died on the arena sand and other had the privilege to return before going back out to either be killed or return again, of all those Gladiators Jake and Finn always returned with their weapons needing to be sharpened before they would return to the arena. During all this Finn hadn't seen or heard of magic man, he found it rather peaceful at the time. On the last day Finn was to be the final act after he had showed what he was cable of in his dozens of previous kills in the arena.

The sun had set and Finn was currently waiting in his cell sharpening his sword and tightening the straps on his armor and sandals making sure he wasn't at a disadvantage all the while talking with Jake, never once removing his helmet. The guard had came and had taken everyone, everyone except for Finn. A few minutes after they had taken everyone he was called by a guard and led to the gate. The gate had opened and Finn looked towards the crowd hearing them chant his name, in the front rows to the left and right of the kings box sat the gladiators that had been taken before him. 'Maybe they are being allowed to watch the last battle' thought Finn. Finn then looked at a rather large group of Barbarians, Finn felt as if he had seen them all before. Then he stood. A large barbarian that towered over his subordinates but came short three inches from Finn's own height, peeling off the skin from Magic Mans severed and rotting head.

"YOU!" Yelled Finn with hate and anger, startling everyone in the crowd and intimidating the Barbarians and Gladiators shaking them at there very core.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AARRRRRAR!"

END CHAPTER 1

YEAH I KNOW CLIFFHANGER BUT I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS ONE AND I KNOW I SKIPPED A FEW DAYS WORTH OF GLADIATOR FIGHTS BUT THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME. REMEMBER RATE AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

SO MY PLAN FOR THIS IS TO GET TO CHAPTER 8 AND THEN GO BACK IN FORTH WITH MY OTHER STORY, IM JUST HAVING A PROBLEM CONTINUING THE OTHE STORY JUST HAVE NO WERE TO GO FROM THERE BUT I WILL DO SOME STORY SEARCHING AND GO FROM THERE BUT HERE WE GO

CHAPTER 2: Revenge

"YOU!" Yelled Finn with hate and anger, startling everyone in the crowd and intimidating the Barbarians and shacking the Gladiators to there very core.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER AARRRRRAR!" And with that's Finn was off charging at the Barbarian leader yelling orders to stop the Gladiator knowing damn well sure no force in either heaven or the nightosphere would stop his impending demise. Even with the Barbarians standing in Finns way his speed never faltered and his sword never missed its mark and his shield blocking all they could throw at him. Finn had killed roughly ten barbarians before they had banned together to form a wall of flesh in an attempt to stop him, he had charged right through there meager defense stabbing a barbarian through the stomach with his sword picking him of the ground and throwing him at his comrades and slashing at all those surrounding him. There numbers had become to many and had managed to bring Finn to his knees with all there combined weight.

IN THE KINGS BOX

No one had spoken and there eyes never left Finn and the carnage he was creating, cleaving limbs clean off and breaking bones with a single bash from his shield now covered in dents and blood, Marceline and Bubblegum had gasped when Finn had been overwhelmed fearing the worst, but there fear was cut short as Finn emerged from within the mass of bodies scattering them all around him and thrusting his sword in those unlucky to be still close to him. He then curb stomped a Barbarian's head turning into nothing more but a bloody stain in the arena sand. As the barbarians attempted to regroup to execute a counter attack Finn charged forward towards his main target. Seeing the Barbarian leader flanked by to other larger barbarians barreling towards Finn. Finn had thrown his sword towards the one on the right hitting the barbarian in the chest killing it before charging the second at full speed causing the barbarian to hit the arena floor hard. Finn then proceeded to pummel the gladiators until it had ceased to move or breath, which ever came first, but after Finn's second strike he had fractured the Barbarians face and broken its wind pipe. Finn stood up and closed the distance between him and the Barbarian leader smacking its battle axe out of its hand before Finn throwed his shield to the side before beginning his assault of furious punches all hitting the Barbarians ribs, chest and face before finishing the Barbarian off.

FINN'S POV… YOU ALREADY KNOW THIS IS GOING TO BE BRUTAL

After killing most of this bastardes forces and viciously beating in front of the crowd I decided to quickly finish him off. I stood above his body and grabbed his head picking him a foot of the ground before thrusting my thumbs into his eyes sockets. He squirmed and attempted to escape, but I only tightened my grip on his head and thrusted my thumbs deeper. I had waited six long years for this and nothing was going to stop me from having my revenge. I thrusted my thumbs in one last time killing this 'thing' feeling 'its' body go limp, I then proceeded to crush 'its' skull with my bare hands tossing the body to the side before turning around only to see the last of the barbarians charging towards me, I ready myself for there advance

The first Barbarian to lung at Finn was grabbed in mid jump and thrown to the ground head first with enough force to break the barbarians neck. They quickly surrounded Finn and began to strike him from all sides. Finn was delivering killing blows as quickly as possible an had deemed the rate he was killing them was to slow. Finn was then struck in the face, grabbing the one that had struck him and crushing its hand before doing the same to the Barbarians face, Finn then ripped of his helmet letting his Ronin style (Samurai style man bun) and his outdoors man beard to be seen by everyone in the crowd. Killing the remaining few Barbarians by bashing there skulls in with his helmet he stood above the freshly made corpses. A low whisper was heard from the crowd.

"Human" and "He's a Human" were heard. Finn paid no attention but if he had did he would have noticed all the royals off OOO gathering in the first row, even the King of the candy kingdom was standing at the edge, but then Flame King along side his wife, daughter and two sons spoke.

"Flame Guards get done there and grab the human I want it", but then arguing broke out of who was to get him. Guards from different kingdoms began to drop into the arena, Finn quickly putt his helmet back on and picked up his sword and shield preparing himself to act. The yelling and cursing only got louder until a portal opened up, and Hudson Abadeer himself stepped out.

"Now, what in the nightosphere is everyone's problem I was in the middle of a game of poker and all of you are cursing my name…. so speak up what do you want" spoke Hudson with a rather frustrated tone. He then looked over and his gaze fell upon Finn "Ahh, looks like everyone finally figured out who you are mister three black skulls or should I say four, seeing as all the souls you just gave me to torture or add to my own arena, I thank you" he then looked up towards the kings box "Hey honey I'll see you later" he said towards his daughter Marceline before stepping back into the portal and leaving.

This time the candy king spoke up, "Are Gladiator here is with out an owner, I suggest a bid on who will get him" everyone had agreed with a loud and quick 'Agree', "But until then he will be held in a room in the candy kingdom watched until noon tomorrow, he will also be cleaned and groomed by then as well, you are all welcomed to stay in the quest room of my castle for tomorrow's bid" and with that the arguing ended and a pair of candy kingdom guards walked into the arena to escort Finn towards his room. The escort was the same men that he had fought along side with when battling the Ogres. The sergeant stepped forward and spoke to Finn. "I'm just going to ask you to sheath your sword and that's it then you come with us and you can get your self cleaned up" said the sergeant handing Finn a sheath for his sword. Finn took the sheath and did as was told and followed them towards his room.

WITH MARCELINE AND BUBBLEGUM IN THE KITCHEN

"Did you see what he did to those barbarians Marceline, and he was only human I thought all of them were extinct, maybe he's the last one" Bubblegum kept rambling on all the possibilities. Marceline was silent, she was also thinking of it while sucking the red from a few strawberries. Maybe they could talk to him, he was already in the room her uncle Artyom had given to him.

"Hey Bubblegum I have an idea" said Marceline.

"What is it?" Asked Bubblegum

"How about we go ask him our selves" responded Marceline.

IN QUEST ROOM WITH FINN, A DAY BEFORE BID

Finn was currently standing in the tub under the showers head letting the warm water wash away the blood of the past few days, he had given his rags and clothing to a maid that had came to give him and magic mans belongings now his. Finn scrubbed all the caked blood the water didn't wash away before doing the same with his head before applying soap to his rag and scrubbing once more and then applying shampoo to his head, rinsing off and exiting the shower and drying off. Slipping on a clean pair of leather briefs padded on the inside with soft material that kept him comfortable before slipping on a simple dark blue tunic that went past his knees with a leather belt. Finn walked into the middle of the room with thin sofa under one arm and a small rucksack in the other. Setting out his carpet and laying down his rucksack before walking over to his equipment, picking it up and setting it down on his carpet. Finn began to sharpen his sword and clean his armor once more. Finn had just finished cleaning of his armor and shield when the door to his room opened. Finn was not expecting them to come and see him, he nodded at acknowledging there presence and continued to sharpen his sword.

Marc and Bubblegum had walked into his room and grabbed pillows and sat on the floor, with the intent of asking him questions. Bubblegum had a pencil and note pad ready to take note of everything he would say. Marceline was the first to speak. "What is your name? Not your arena name your real name".Finn never faltered his strokes with the wet stone on his sword, he contemplated on wether he should tell them or not he figured he had nothing to lose and told them the name given to him at birth.

"Finn… my name is Finn Merten" Finn spoke

"When were you purchased?" Asked Bubblegum this time

"327 A.B.D, march tenth" answered Finn as Bubblegum furiously wrote in her notepad. Marceline then asked another question.

"How long have have you been trained and to what extent"

"Six years training in my villa without a day of rest and then another six years of being a gladiator my time in the arena fine tuning my skills to be the greats warrior my kind ever had that is still mortal" answered Finn without a moment hesitation.

"What is your level of schooling" asked another question Bubblegum.

"The same as before six years in my villa and what little time I had between fights in the arena and travel" answered Finn once again.

"Were are you from Finn?" Asked Marceline.

"From the east, how long I don't remember its been twelve years, what ever is left of my village would be nothing more than ruble and bones my peoples treasure lost and its knowledge only remember by me and me alone" answered Finn once more

"Who do you think will buy you Finn" asked bubblegum testing his name on her tongue

"Anyone with a deep enough pocket filled to the brim with gold and a cutthroat attitude" answered Finn his name sounding foreign said by someone after so long. He stopped his strokes on the sword and went into deep thought remembering his father yell his name after failing to carry out his order or his mothers silky tone whispering his name after the days his father would beat him senseless in training only to do it to him again the next day at dawn. He never thought he would miss those days but he did. After a few minutes he resumed his strokes on his sword.

"Finn, are you the only one left of your people and kind" spoke Marceline after the brief pause

"As of know I still wait to find another of my kind or survivors of the barbarian siege on my village, maybe now that it is known I am human maybe those left will find me or I will find them" spoke Finn with a hint of hope.

"Finn if we can, we will buy you" spoke Bubblegum

"Yeah if we can we will Finn, better than to end up in the hands of someone else that would use however they please" Marceline said adding to bubblegums statement.

"I thank you for your humbleness your highness's but it does not matter where I go I will fight as long as I am healthy" said Finn

The questions stopped and they held a conversation together Finn attending to his sword and shield as well as armor making sure it was ready for tomorrow. There lunch and dinner was brought up to them and at dinner time Artyom, bubblegums father joined them in there talk. Finn spoke of the people his times between arena fights, and the friend he made by the name of Jake. Bubblegums first name was revealed to be Bonnible. He spoke of his training not in detail but the time he spent. He never went deeper than that, his more personal secrets kept to himself. There conversation was coming to an end and was signified by Bonnible's yawn. Artyom picks up his daughter and takes her to her room with Marceline bidding Finn a goodnight. Finn dressed down to his leather briefs and crawled into bed. Knowing that his life was on the line, but what he didn't was what certain rulers were currently doing to be able to stand a chance to buy him, and Hudson. He's currently sitting in his recliner laughing at the mortals problems while drinking an ice cold bottle of two thousand year old wine.

"Foolish mortals, do not worry human you will end up in the owner ship of who I choose and you have earned three favors from me and two from death, but you will learn more of that later but for now rest easy young human, things will only become more challenging from here"

END CHAPTER 2

SO HEY, ITS BEEN A WHILE, A FULL 11 DAYS, PLEASE DON'T YELL. I'M SORRY SCHOOL WORK HAS PILED ON AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO UPDATE AND CONCERNING MY OTHER STORY, I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON IT, ITS JUST IM HAVING WRITERS BLOCK AND HAVE NO WERE TO GO WITH THE STORY, IF YOU WANT GIVE SOME INSPIRATION AND LEAVE A COMMENT ON THAT ONE OF WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE AND I WILL TRY TO MAKE IT HAPPEN, AS ALWAYS, TILL NEXT TIME


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **So I'm sorry this took so long good I know you guys look forward to these. But yeah shout out to The Book of Eli and He23t for the commenting so far but yeah here y'all go another chapter to The Gladiator.**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Finn stood among his fellow Gladiators In nothing but his leather briefs on a scorching hot day in the Candy kingdoms plaza. He had gone from three black skulls to four, and he had a price on his head. Jake stood to his right and another about seven foot four armed gladiator built for war stood to his right. They those that had lived through the games were up for sale as the Barbarians had killed their masters. Most if not all were small fry compared to The Gladiator.

"So Finn who do you believe will buy you?" Asked his friend Jake soak in sweat due to the heat.

"By this rate Jake the heat will kill me and not a true warriors blade, then they can but my dried up corpse" said Finn as he and the other Gladiators laughed.

"QUIET" Yelled a guard as he cracked his whip over the heads of the Gladiators which quickly shut them up. The Royals and any merchant that could afford the entrance fee. Everyone quickly sat down as an auctioneer appeared in front of the Gladiators before explaining the rules and starting the auction. The bids went on and lower level Gladiators were bought by small time merchants. However the royals had not placed a single bid and many started to wonder why? They were waiting for a specific Gladiator and were intentionally watching the Gladiator and not noticing the individual walking in with blue robes and a crown with three red Gems. Finn noticed and knew who he was, but kept quiet. Jake was bought by King Artyom as well as the four armed Gladiator.

"Know I bring you the main event, and why all of you are here, I present you The Gladiator, The Human Gladiator mister four black skulls!" And with the introduction Finn stepped forward staring at the blue robed man. Bids went out starting at twenty five thousand before going all the way up to six million gold pieces, he was worth his weight in gold and then some. Before the last bid could be placed a black smoke filled the room and when it cleared there stood Hudson in all his glory. Hudson then look towards Finn and spoke.

"I have an idea, how about you fight for your freedom" everyone looked at Hudson before he spoke again.

"You fight in every major kingdom arena and if you win you get to walk, but if you are subdued in that arena, you belong to that kingdom from that day forward, for example you have already fought and one in the candy kingdom so that's off your list, but say that you fight in the fire kingdom arena and are subdued, you now belong to them, but I trust you wont, that's thirteen kingdoms including mine which is saved for last, one down twelve to go human." Finished Hudson.

"Who will watch me, and where to next?" Asked Finn in a curios tone.

"My daughter and her friend will watch you along side my good pal Artyom, and your next stop is the Ice kingdom, you have a week of resting time between each arena starting after Ice kingdoms, and you will fight a three day event against that kingdoms strongest, along side six gladiators of your choosing that will also fight for their freedom, but they have to be owned by Artyom here understood" replied Hudson.

"Only one question when do I leave?" Asked Finn.

"In two days you have to be in the Ice kingdom ready to fight" and with that Finn nodded and walked towards his 'temporary' handlers. They greeted and went off to retrieve his equipment before boarding a train to the Ice Kingdom capital. Finn prepared while Marceline and Bonnible spoke, an hour passed before he was dragged into the conversation. Finn had also only chosen Jake to come along with him, and there was also the royals added quest.

 ** _Currently on the train cart with Marceline, Finn and Bonnible And the rest of the gang_**

"So Finn do you think you'll find more of your kind soon?" Asked Bonnible from her seat in the cart. Finn looked up from his spot on the floor armor and rag in hand meant for shining.

"I really do hope I may find my people soon, but I have an assumption that I will come face to face with an old friend" spoke Finn never stopping to look up.

"Who is it Finn?" Asked Jake rather eagerly knowing that his friend would get to see his people again.

"He went by the name of Simon Petrikov, he was my people's greatest healer and mathematician as well as archeologists, he was sort of like a grandfather figure to me and a father figure to my father. He was among the ones I sent away before the slaughter I only hope is wife Betty lived as well she was also like a grandmother figure to me, but I do not hold my head in the clouds, if they are dead, they are dead and only add to those who died on my watch and inability to help them" Finn finished and the room grew somber. He looked towards the window to see snow start to fall and cover the ground.

"We should get ready we are only an hour away from the Ice castles" spoke Artyom while packing his papers into his bag. Everyone did the same while Finn and Jake armored themselves up. They quickly finished up and were ready to move.

"Lets go, the faster we finish this the faster we get free time" said Finn as the trained stopped and they walked out with the order going; Finn, Marceline, Bonnible, Artyom, and Jake bringing up the rear in case of an attack. As soon as they had exited the train they were met by Ice king and a pair of Ice elite warriors. Finn saw Ice King and smiled behind his helmet.

"Well if it isn't the cold hearted Mathematician" spoke Finn with humor in his voice.

"And hello to you, you hot head warrior, still the runt I watched when you were a kid getting his ass handed by his old man?" Spoke Ice King. Finn removed his helmet with his smile so wide it was threatening to break his face, it wasn't a murder smile but a happy smile and everyone around them were weirded out with the way they talked. Finn sheathed his sword and walked to Ice king who had open arms for a hug. They laughed and talked in a strange language that no one but them understood.

"Its been to long my boy" laughed out Ice king while delivering a bone shattering hug

"Yes it has been Simon, I'm sorry for what I did but not to worry I have killed those who killed and harmed are people those Barbarians will burn in the nightosphere" said Finn as he returned the hug. Ice king greeted the rest and escorted them to his home to rest before the games would start in a few hours. The conversation were circled around Finn and Simon catching up and possible plans of reuniting their people together under the Ice kingdom. But the games drew near and their conversation was cut short as the games drew near.

 ** _Later that night_**

Finn and Jake were standing behind the gates ready to fight what was thrown at them. This Game went from late at night to the break of dawn the next day, twelve hours they would have to fight to survive and get one step closer at winning their freedom.

"And know people of the Ice kingdom I present you with The Gladiator and Devil Dog" yelled Ice King as the gates opened and out walked Finn and Jake. They had stopped at the center and addressed Ice King before waiting for the gates to open and have their opponents spill out and meat their grisly end. The greetings ended and the gates opened. From one side stepped out strange blue skinned men in Ice gladiator armor about six of them. From another snow hounds. Standing at about 4 feet when on their hind legs with six inch claws mean for tearing flesh and jaws so strong they could crush an Orcs scull in a single chomp. There were eight of these snow hounds. From another came snow trolls. Creatures with skin as blu as ice and 7 feet in height when full grown sporting savage single sided battle axes meant for cleaving flesh in two or throwing from a distance. There were four of these trolls. The last gate stepped out a ten foot giant made of snow and ice, its hands formed into morning stars with spikes of ice. Out of all these creatures Finn felt that the giant would be the biggest problem, in size and in fighting.

Horns were blown to signify the start of the first of many enemies. Finn and Jake waited for them to strike first. The hounds charged head first to be met with bloody ends. Their limbs and heads removed from their body by a single slash from both gladiators when they had leaped towards them. While this happened the Trolls and Ice Gladiators surrounded them. Finn and Jake went back to back to fight the wave of creatures. Trolls threw their axes while the Gladiators charged. Finn had caught an axe and launched it towards an incoming gladiator removing his head from his body and nearly hitting another behind him. Jake meanwhile had used his shield to push the Gladiators back before finding a weak spot in the armor to strike. The opening had been in between the armors joints. Jake strikes quick and viciously, slicing the Gladiators throat before turning his axe around for the blunt side which he then used to cave in another gladiators skull. Finn had blocked another thrown axe from a troll before cleaving a Gladiators head clean off before kicking the body into another causing the gladiator to fall onto the floor before Finn ran over and curb stomped his head. The last gladiator charged Jake only to be thrown back by a shield bash and swiftly killed by having his head cleaved in two by Jake. Two Trolls were getting ready to charge but were killed by the snow giants morning star hands and flung to the arena wall the other Trolls met the same fate. Finn and Jake charged towards giant. Jake ran behind the creature to slash the back while Finn ran towards the right hand and in a mighty swing severed its hand. The Giant went into a frenzy attempting to stop on them and beat them to death with its remaining hand.

"JAKE DISTRACT IT!"

"ON IT!"

While Jake distracted the creature Finn ran over discarding his sword and shield to pick up the morning star hand/head before launching it at the giant, slamming into the giants head effectively killing it. Finn retrieved his sword and shield and reunited with Jake as the second wave poured out, more snow Gladiators equipped with a variety of weapons. A group of roughly thirty marched towards Finn and Jake slowly. Finn and Jake charged forward into the fray of bodies, cutting to pieces, slashing and hacking as well as shield bashing them out of the way until they reached the center of the group, using their own confusion to kill all those around them. When they were finished body parts lay strewn around along side bodies, or what was left of them. Another gat opened up letting out skeletons dressed in worn out and battered Viking weapons and clothes, or what was left. Most used heavy axes and broad swords, others small hand axes and short swords and a handful head cross bows and bow and arrows, their were a hundred total. Arrows were let loose, Finn and Jake quickly dropped to one knee and raised their shields to stop the arrow from hitting them from above. When the arrows stopped the skeletons charged forward, their weak bodies being their downfall after the powerful slashes and bashes from Finn and Jake, with in a few minutes their bones lay scattered about. Another gate opens, more trolls wielding spears and their double axes, they were again no match as they were quickly slaughtered. It continued like this for hours the ground being littered in body parts and corpses. The Adrenaline pupping through their systems enough to push them to victory.

 ** _Twenty minutes before the break of dawn_**

"KEEP FIGHTING JAKE, IT ALMOST OVER JUST A LITTLE LONGER" yelled Finn while slicing apart Ice Gladiators.

"I WANT A HOT SHOWER AND A GALLON OF WINE AFTER THIS!" Jake also yelled while cleaving bodies in two.

" FIRST ROUND ON ME THEN, ICE COLD WINE ALONG SIDE A THICK JUICY STEAK" Laughed Finn out while cutting open the stomach of another troll before cutting of the head of another Ice Gladiator.

Here right here, I was listening to childish Gambino, Redbone lower pitch and the original version, you guys can try both songs and see which one fits for this section and Shahmen Dirt and Bob Marley's is this love and don't worry. Try these songs out they good

Twenty minutes, if they could hold it down for another twenty minutes they would be deemed the victors atop the hill of corpses, figuratively and some what literarily speaking. Once the cannon fodder was dealt with the elites stepped unto the field. One heavily armored beast, a mix between a Troll and an Orc that had gone face first hitting every single branch on the ugly tree and redefining the word ugly. Finn named it ugly, short and simple like its life until this point. This Ugly brandished a small tree that had large spikes protruding from the tree, like a rather large spiked mace, Finn named it tree mace. Without thinking the large Ugly charged forward with its Tree Mace poised to strike in a 'batter up to bat' type of swing. Finn and Jake in turn charged forward as well with Jake avoiding the Tree Mace and going around the creature and Finn sliding under Uglies swing. Finn proceeded to lunge up and thrust his sword into Uglies stomach as Jake sliced into Uglies back. Finn then tore his sword out and thrusting into Uglies lower jaw from beneath and piercing its tongue while Jake cleaved a rather large chunk from the back of Uglies head. Removing his sword and walking back to watch Ugly fall over and breathe its last breath.

The crowed cheered their names together and Ice King crowned them as the victors of his arena. Finn and Jake walked towards a gate and left the arena towards their temporary rooms. As promised Finn bought the first round at the nearest bar exiting the arena, but they only stopped to get a gallon to go. They finished their gallon of wine before arriving and parting paths towards a hot shower. They were spending their stay in Simon's castle which the entire followed the design of his old home in the villa. Six large rooms and a master bedroom, three bathroom the size of rather large rooms including everything from a fancy ass shower to marble floor. Finn showered slowly enjoying the warm water cleaning away the fresh blood on his body and cleaning the new cuts along his body. He scrubbed slowly and lathered up his semi long hair. Rinsing off before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower and drying off his body before slipping on a pair of clean of leather briefs. He quickly cleaned his armor and shield with a few rags in the bathroom and sharpened his sword as well before sheathing it and walking towards what he thought was his room. Putting his armor near the the foot of the bed before putting his sword against the night stand. He then crawled into what he thought was his bed, his fatigue and drowsy ness hand clouded his judgment, but he threw that to the wind in favor for a warm bed. He slipped under the comforters and blankets. It was rather warm underneath and was coming from both sides of him. Enjoying the warmth quite well he pulled both sources closer to his chest, his arms wrapped around rather soft but firm warmth, to his surprise something wrapped around him as well, Finn shrugged it off as his mind playing trick.

" ** _Yawn, mpff,_** I should remember to ask Simon about his blankets I wouldn't mind some of theses" whispered Finn to himself and brought the warmth closer before drifting of to sleep unknown to him of the 'warmths' sleeping alongside him.

" ** _Mpff_** , warm pillow" mumbled Marceline and Bonnible in their sleep wearing nothing more than Bras and panties, also unknown to them as well of the 'warm pillow' sleeping along side as well. A rude awakening it would be in the morning.

 ** _Hey guys, how's it going. As you can notice I've put a cover page for both of theses stories and haven't updated in a while, I can explain. It was not writers block, it was horrible state testing along side a project on Nam being dropped into my lap. But not to worry the gravy train starts to choo choo real quick when I'm on a role. Appreciate the comments and to you a Lonely Trooper, I read your comment and know exactly what post you are talking about, I have posted it on my iFunny, and if you guys want to go and follow it,_**

 ** _Thee_Aztec_Warrior the picture of one of the cover arts is on my page and I will post the picture of what trooper talks about. Remember, the gravy train will keep chugging._**

 ** _-SlabKing out_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Gladiator: 5_**

 ** _Here we go gravy train CHOOO CHOOO_**

 ** _The Gladiator: 5, Pie. And cobbler._**

The next morning was rather quite… at first, so quite one could here a pin top drop, but it did not last for long. Jake had awoken hungry and thirsty and walked to the kitchen for a balanced and tasty breakfast.

A gallon of wine with freshly baked bread.

Testy and delicious, yes and balanced also yes after the jug is about most of the way empty. With his thirst quenched and stomach filled he set off to find Finn in his room only to find it empty, his bag and clothes their, but his armor and weapons missing. Jake immediately flipped out and booked it towards Artyom's room.

"SIR, SIR! FINN IS MISSING HE'S NOT IN HIS ROOM!" Yelled Jake while banging on the door. Artyom was immediately out with nothing but boxers on, same as Jake.

"WE MUST WARN THE GIRLS, SEE IF THEY HAVE SEEN HIM" Yelled Artyom back while he ran with Jake, while his Wife Marilyn, an older looking version of Bonnible with wider hips and a very sexy assets. Standing their in the door way with nothing but a pair of matching black panties and Bra.

"Men, never understood their reason to yell and jump, if he's not their, then making his move on my daughter or her friend, or booth." And with that Marilyn walked back into the room to get wear something slightly less revealing, slightly less.

 ** _Meanwhile with Finn, and his warm 'pillows'_**

Finn was still in a dream scape enjoying his rather peaceful dream of sitting on an island beech drink a glass of honey wine with the sun about to set. On the other hand Marceline was sleep bitting, leaving small fang marks on Finns chest and pecks as well as his neck covered in hickies. Bonnible was nibbling on were the neck meets the shoulder with hickies on her side as well. Finn had also left a mark on each girls ass cheek, a hand mark on where he was gripping all night long, this position didn't last long.

At that very moment Jake and Artyom busted through the door and Finn sprung into action, jumping off the bed unsheathing his sword before picking up his shield ready to defend him self. Artyom and Jake stopped right in their tracks and Marilyn now dressed and Simon wrapped in his bathroom. Marceline and Bonnible also awake covering themselves with the blanket and noticing their marks on Finns skin before everyone else. Marilyn stifled a laugh and Simon just laughed as did Jake and Artyom. Finn looked puzzled and walked towards the nearest mirror. Noticing the marks and bites, Finn spoke.

"Something must have attacked me last night?" Questioned before Bonnible spoke up.

"Actually Finn that was us"

"Yeah you taste good Finn" smiled Marceline while Bonnible turned beat red.

"Girls could you get dressed" asked Artyom before the got up and walked to the bathroom as Finn turned around to admire his personal 'Pillows' last night and the marks on their asses.

"Yeah you girls feel good to" said Finn with a sly smile. Both girls looked them selves over before coming upon the mark and turning beat red and in Marceline's case a dark blue before running into the shower. Finn enjoyed his night and sleep but didn't say anything and went to make breakfast. 'Apple pie' thought Finn apple pie sounded delicious, he was going to make some. He remembers Tree trunks. An old little lady that could bake just about anything and have it taste like the gods had blessed it, he learned how to bake from her, those days as a kid were he would help and learn the trick of the trade. He prepared everything put into the oven along with a multiple berry cobbler. He was still in his leather briefs and had an apron on which made the sight of him rather funny. This Gladiator, this man who bathes every day in the blood of his opponents was baking with the utmost care. His apron coming to a stop right above his mid thigh and being rather tight out lining his muscle structure and physic. Everyone was guided to the kitchen by the wonderful smells coming from within. They were greeted of the sight of Finn peeling of the apron showing of his well toned body, the body of a true warrior in nothing but his briefs.

"Smells just as good as you Finn what you cooking" asked Marceline with a hungry look in her eyes for more than just what was in the oven.

"You didn't! Even after all this time you remember!" Asked Ice king shocked and giddy at the same time after getting a stronger wiff of what was in the air.

"Just like she made them Simon and with your favorite" responded Finn with a smile seeing his old time friend smile after so long of being apart. Ice king bolted from his spot and hugged Finn with a bone crushing hug once more yelling thank you all the while.

"Seeing as that's still baking we should make some cocoa and spend the day in sleep ware to relax and reenergize from yesterday days game" spoke Marilyn now dressed in a large T-shirt that acted like a dress stopping right above her knee, while walking towards the cupboards to look for cocoa mix, Artyom helped and Ice king walked towards his living room.

"Were are you going?" Asked Jake with a slight yawn.

"Going to set up something some Wizards gave me in the living room and set up extra pillows and blankets" spoke Ice king while leaving. Jake, Marceline and Bonnible went to help Artyom and Marilyn with the cocoa making while Finn left to pee.

 ** _One hour later, everyone died the end, Just kidding. Or am I the world will never know. No I'm kidding_**

The Cocoa was done and so was the pie, The living room was full of warm blankets and extra soft pillows. A long table was set up to put the pie and cobbler along with plates and cups for the Cocoa, this way one wouldn't need to travel far from warmth for more. Simon had pulled out and shut up a prototype of two inventions, one he called a projector and the other a VHS, meant to watch movies. Or something of that nature, Finn called it motion pictures. Marilyn and Artyom took a love seat with pillows and blankets, Simon took a recliner with a blanket and pillow as well did Jake. Finn was setting himself up on the center couch with warm blanket and two pillows. Marceline and Bonnible had put themselves on either side of Finn sharing a blanket and using it to keep in the heat Finn gave off. They ate pie and cobbler, praised Finn for his skill drank Cocoa and watched motion pictures and bonded as friends. After about seven hours of Movie marathon, everyone retired to their own rooms even Finn. However, Marceline and Bonnible had other plans. An hour after everyone had presumably had gone to bed, they acted. Sneaking into Finns room wearing the same things as last night and with extra clothes for the next day. They quickly slid into their respected sides and snuggled as close and tight as possible unto Finn wrapping a leg around Him. In response Finns body eased once more as if his body was prepared. His hand fell into their spot once more enjoying the soft yet firm flesh in his grip. However this time Finn was rather active this time in his sleep, speaking and grunting rather huskily.

"Mhmm, Marceline, Mhmm, Bonnible hunger, deep hunger do not want hurt you" says Finn in state before doing what no girl expected.

 ** _Warning, very big warning, Lemons ahead if you want skip, if not read on, my first attempt at writing lemons, will clearly mark end of lemons, no worry very short._**

Finn began to slowly kiss each girls neck asleep the whole while trailing kisses to each girls breast. He started with Marceline, sucking on her dark gray nipples that contrasted her light gray skiing leaving her in ecstasy and wonder on how good he was with his tongue. He then did the same to Bonnible sucking on her dark pink nipples all the time fingering both girls from behind were his hand was. Marceline and Bonnible were about to reach their limit. Reaching their Orgasm, Marceline bit down on Finns neck, fangs and all not transferring poison and moaning while Bonnible moaned into Finns chest. Finn removed his Fingers and gripped both girls asses before whispering something both girls couldn't under stand before falling asleep. An explanation for what happened tonight would be rather strange for Marceline and Bonnible. However the sheets and their Panties was another story.

 ** _END LEMONS AND CHAPTER_**

 ** _YEAH short little fluff chapter, was wondering what you guys choose next for a story. I was thinking something along the lines of a story on Finn just trying to survive after a crazy ass out break, Or an Attack on titan Modern AU with it circled around them going to collage after a war was fought were fifteen year olds were drafted and tough and given all four years of highschool education. With Eren being apart Wings of liberty Airborne division and having a cool back story with that. Also Finn would have no military background and would be more of a hunter/silent killer type of person trying to return of what's left of home, if there is any._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I read the reviews, so you guys liked the lemons, cool kind of felt that I didn't capture it correctly you know its one thing to do it and its another to tell the story and a whole different ball game to write about it. But yeah I read the reviews and will answer.**_

 _ **Smiling Lemons: so you feel no because it was over hyped, is their more to it or did you not just like attack on titan.**_

 _ **Vaders Fist: so you on the same boat as Smiling lemons, because it was over hyped and you didn't like the titans, and would rather see them as a cruel terrorist group, and what have them go to college, for photography maybe, have them go to Blackwell like in Life is Strange. Could be cool but, I write for my readers enjoyment. Could be fun, but if you guys don't want it okay.**_

 _ **He23t: you like it to, noice. Thank you and Eli for commenting. Love you buddy you deserve a taco, or a slice of cake or cheese cake, or apple pie. Sounds good make your pick**_

 _ **But onto the next**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Finn was currently sitting down on the train cart floor along side Jake sharpening their weapons and cleaning their gear in their leather briefs. Simon, Marilyn, Artyom and Marceline and Bonnibel having tea and talking about were they would end up staying in Jungle Kingdom. Three hours more and they would be there. Finn new that he had a week between each fight but the quicker he got to each fight the quicker he would win his freedom. The day had gone fine not a single bump, and his morning was rather strange the girls were in his shower and the sheets were wet, he wrote it off as sweat. They exited and wouldn't look him in the eye, not even now. They only gave him glance and never asked questions or directed the conversation their way. Their was tension, but Finn would have to ask them later tonight at the hotel after dinner. Out of the blue something was asked.

"Finn? Can I braid your hair?" Asked Marceline with a face set in stone.

"Okay? Why?" Responded Finn asked rather puzzled.

" just want to braid it so can I?" Asked Marceline again.

"Go for it" said Finn while he scooted towards Marceline, sitting in between her thighs as she got to work.

They talked, laughed and discussed plans for tomorrows game. The difference between this fight and the last was that they will be doing it early morning finishing sometime before dinner, at least that was the plan, but it would be in two days. The Jungle queen wanted to see The Gladiator and maybe speak to him before the upcoming game. By the time they had arrived Marceline had finished. It was a very nice looking. It looked kind of what Native American warriors would have and was a step up from Finns simple Ronin style pony tail. They collected their bags and exited the train, Finn went first suited in his armor with weapon and shield and his bag on his back, the order went; Artyom, Marilyn, Marceline, Simon, Bonnibel and Jake bringing up the rear. They walked towards their hotel that was near a river and included cool ancient Japanese open bath house. The hotel had a very natural sense to it making it feel like one was sleeping outside. They checked into the hotel, dropped of their bags and left to find somewhere to eat. They were walking down what looked like a market distract when something caught Finns 6th sense and his sense of smell. The only time he didn't carry his sword or shield but he did have a Tanto Dagger hidden away in his sandal, his left thigh and one on his right forearm guard. Three, there were three trailing them from the roof top of stores. Finn waited for them to pounce and his opportunity to strike. His opportunity was given when one of the followers jumped from the roof attempting to tackle and kill Simon, but was stopped by a thrown Tanto, causing the would be assassin to be thrown back by the force of the Tanto, the remaining two assassins jumped down to engage Finn seeing as he was 'unarmed', even if he was unarmed, Finn would still kill them, maybe a lot slower with a lot less stabe stab stab slice, but they would die all the same. Finn pulled out his leg and thigh Tanto and charged forward thrusting his Tanto into the throat of one and stabbing the other in the knee before dropping him to the ground and began to wail onto the assassin. feeling the assassins ribs break, he lifted the assassin by his collar before punching the assassin a few times in the face breaking its nose and its front teeth.

"WHO SENT YOU, YOU FUCKING DICKLESS PIECE OF SHIT, SPEAK AND MAKE IT GOOD OR I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FUCKING FISH!" Yelled Finn covered in blood.

"I don't know let m arghrgargh" cried the assassins as Finn used his bare hand to tear the assassins throat out. Finn stood up, picked up his Tantos and cleaned his blades before putting them back into their sheaths. A smell invade his nose once again.

"That smells good" said Finn in a deep gravely voice, as he walked towards the source of the smell. He came to the entrance of a fresh seafood restaurant serving King crab legs, Lobster, clams, shrimps of all shapes and sizes, oysters, fish made in all different types of ways. The group stood behind Finn marveling at his choice. Finn walked in with everyone behind him and looked towards a waitress.

"Hey there beautiful, table for seven please" said Finn in a smooth voice towards her, she blushed and led them towards a table and sat them all down. A few moments later she came back to take their order.

"Yes could I get two of everything on this menu, a gallon of wine and… you guys want anything?" Asked Finn while looking towards the rest of the group.

"Yeah, make that three of everything, and another gallon of wine for everybody else" spoke up Jake.

"Okay your total will be one thousand gold" said the waitress. Artyom was about to pull out his wallet, when Finn produce a bag of gold and handed to the waitress.

"This should cover it, and if its as good as it smell you can keep it all" said Finn while she collected his bag and delivered the wine.

As they sat they spoke.

"Finn, I could have pa-" said Artyom before being cut off by Finn.

"No need Artyom its on me your family is very generous, have to pay you back some how" responded Finn while poring everyone a glass of wine. They laughed and spoke of past story, when the wine went dry the waitress brought another, they spent roughly thirty minutes before the food had come out. They dug in eating from anything at a decent pace, but then there was Finn. Using his bare hands to take apart lobster and eat the meat in side. At the speed and sound of those around could explain as Gladiator food mode. Everything with in arms reach of Finn was consumed and piles were made. One of discard shells and remains of seafood bits inedible and another one of food needing to be eaten. Finn had eaten it all and scared those around him. A group of jungle nymphos came over to their table and spoke.

"Such an appetite, for a man of this caliber. What is your name?" Asked one of the nympho.

"He's The Gladiator and that's Devil Dog, they're here to fight the champions for their freedom and this is but a stop" answered Marceline with a smile on her face, while the Nymphos had a face of hunger and fear knowing what he did just about an hour ago to the three would be assassins.

 **One hour later**

"That was good" said Jake while rubbing his stomach.

"I'm still kind of hungry" spoke Finn while downing a glass of whine.

"How the hell are you still hungry Finn?" Asked Artyom and Simon at the same time while looking astonished one person could eat so much.

"What? I'm a growing boy who's needs his sustenance, did you think all of this was done on an empty stomach" responded Finn while gesturing toward his body. "And I worked up an appetite killing those 'assassins'" said Finn while making quotation marks. Simon then look towards Artyom and shrugged, he guessed that Finn was right on some level. After their short conversation they left and walked for a hours to let their food settle. The sun began to set when Marilyn spoke up of getting back to the hotel for a shower and some rest for tomorrow. Everyone agreed, Finn however still had energy and needed to find a way to burn it. He looked around and noticed a strange cart with two wheels meant to be pulled by a person, this wouldn't work there was only room for two. He looked a little more and noticed a larger one that would fit every one. Finn walked over and spoke to a group next to the cart.

"Hey how much from here to that hotel?" Asked Finn while pointing towards his hotel.

"Six hundred Gold" spoke one of the pullers.

"Good, everyone hope on were going to the hotel" yelled Finn while gesturing towards the cart. Everyone boarded except for Finn.

"Sir you ride?" Asked the puller before Finn waved him and his group of five off.

"I will pull, you can walk or ride" spoke Finn as the pullers nodded and walked towards the general direction of the hotel. Finn made sure everything was secured before began his pull.

Positioning himself he lifted the cart and pulled back to the hotel at the speed of a cart that held only two people.

'This is a great workout, I should do this more often' thought Finn while he pulled up to the hotel, a thin layer of sweat could be seen on him, everyone got off and went there separate ways. Artyom and Marilyn went to bed, while Simon showered in his room then went to bed, Jake did the same. Marceline and Bonnibel disappeared and Finn went to his room, dropping of his gear before getting clean leather briefs and a towel and heading to the bath. Finn arrived at the bath and stepped in, the water on the side came to about his mid thigh and when sitting it stopped at about his waist and on the deeper side to about his waist and when sitting up to his chest. The steam made it hard to see three feet in front of you. Finn had found a nice seclude spot with a rock to act as a head rest and a little bit of edge for his arms to get a rest area. The water was at Perfect temperature that it caused Finn to doze off and not notice the beautiful ladies walk in with towels wrapped around them.

Marceline slowly dipped her toes into the water. "Its perfect come on Bonnibel" Marceline said before they dropped their towels and went into the water. They also looked for a nice spot their beautiful DD breast hanging freely their firm ample ass looking amazing but hidden by the steam, they saw the rock before they saw The Gladiator. Finn heard the water splash and opened his eyes, still a bit groggy from his short nap, things were also a bit blurry. He could see two large blurs, one pink and one light gray.

"Mhmn, Mhmn" Finn smacked his lips and waved a hand over before dozing off again.

"He's asleep?" Questioned Marceline while looking at him.

"He is" responded Bonnibel before sitting to his right and Marceline sitting on his left. What they didn't expect was for Finn to wrap his arm around them before asking them groggily.

"Why haven't you talked to me all day, other than to braid my hair. What's wrong what have I done to upset you, I have feeling for both of you. You two have showed my kindness when others would fear me, you asked about my past and not my kill count, about what I want to do and not who I'm going to kill, what I want and not what you two desire, you two treated my like a person and not a thing you should own. And for that my deepest gratitude is expressed for the both of you and I will kill at a moments notice for both of you Marceline Queen of the Vampire Kingdom and for You Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of the candy kingdom" and with this Finn dozed off once more before getting his answer. However, while Finn was giving his little speech his second sword stood at its massive length at what Bonnibel and Marceline guessed was twelve inches. They were rather startled when it started to come out of the water and not stop.

 **Incoming Lemons get your heads down and skip to the next area that is marked by end lemons if your are not prepared but for the rest of you, GO! GO! GO! STROM THAT BEACH!**

"It seems rather hard" spoke Marceline While reaching for it.

"Marcy Wait! What if it wakes him up?" Questioned Bonnibel while looking at Finn. Marceline reached down and stroked him and Finns only response was his manhood throbbing.

"See he's not walking up" responded Marceline. However it had slipped her mined that Finn was rather 'active' while sleeping. Marceline started to stroke him faster before the sleeping version of him activated. Bonnibel was caught off guard while Finn's right arm wrapped around her and his hand went to her pussy before slipping in one finger all the way in while playing with her clit. His other hand took the opportunity to fondle Marceline's breast while his mouth was occupied with Bonnibel's mouth, their tongues dancing in unison. Marceline switched with Bonnibel. Whoever, Bonnibel took things a step further and used her mouth, taking half of his length before starting to bob her head. Finn's response was to buck his hips, thrusting his manhoods length all the way down Bonnibel's throat. She eased her throat to be able to take Finn's length without gagging or chocking. Finn grunted before Marceline pulled off his lips and spoke.

"Bonnibel we should take this to the room before we get caught" spoke Marceline before Finn stood up and wrapped his towel around his waist and wrapping the girls in their towels before caring them back to their room. His muscled chest gleaming for all passing females to admire. Finn arrived at the room and entered, his towel falling even before the door closed, passing females enjoyed the view of his manhood before the door closed. Finn layer Marceline and Bonnibel onto the bed before walking towards the mini Bar and and grabbing a cup of honeyed wine. He poured three glasses before handing one to each girl before drinking his cup. Finn put the cups away before doing his thing. He pushed both girls down before beginning to eat out Marceline while he fingered and played with Bonnibel's clit, moans of pleasure were heard from both Girls before Finn switched between both girls making sure they were nice and lubricated even in his sleeping state. Both girls were completely moist before Finn stood up stroking his manhood. Marceline and Bonnibel both spread their legs waiting for Finn, but the unexpected had happened. Finn fell onto the bed, completely asleep. Mumbling about delicious seafood and honeyed wine.

"Me… love… Honeyed Wine" mumbled Finn before pulling both girls into his arms completely naked rubbing their inner thighs. Marceline and Bonnibel both sighed in frustration, not getting what they wanted from their perfect gladiator.

 **End lemons**

 **Next day, at about mid day in front of Jungle Queens fancy royalty chair**

Finn and Jake kneeled in front of the Jungle Queen and her daughter full geared in their armor with shields at their side and sword and axe in sheathe and holster. The Queen and her daughter looking them over, the best Gladiator in the world and one of the top gladiators of the land. Finn felt his entire body being judge and drooled all over.

"Stand warriors" spoke the jungle queen walk walking back to her throne to sit along with her daughter. They stood and waited for her to speak.

"Would you kindly stand by are side" she spoke to the group, not including Jake and Finn. As soon as this had happened the floor around Finn and Jake lowered into a small arena. Finn and Jake went back to back waiting for something to attack.

"I want to see what both of you are capable of before the fight tomorrow" she spoke before a handful of what looked like Jungle warriors covered in a leave type armor along side a strange wooden spear.

'Six' thought Finn, three for him and three for Jake, they waited for them to attack. The first one came running towards Finn, letting the spear thrust past him before grabbing the spear and pulling the assailant forward and slicing his throat in one swift movement, Finn looked towards his remaining two. Finn charged using the length of their weapons against them, Finn dropped his shield and parried the first thrust and pushed the second away, before breaking the spear heads and jamming one in they eye of the owner and the second repeatedly stabbing him in the chest area before tearing out the heart. Jake on the other hand had used only his shield, using it to break the spears before beating his opponents to death, the last one had tried strangling Jake but was met with Jakes teeth tearing the mans throat out, with the blood dripping down his chin and on to his chest. The jungle queen clapped and laughed.

"The arena will fill with blood tomorrow!" She laughed while the arena raised and cleaners arrived to get rid of the stains. She spoke once more before they had left.

"I don't plan on leaving you both fighting until nightfall, as long as you two defeat both of are champions and those that enter the arena and you will be finished with it all" she spoke before leaving.

 **(Time skip to tomorrow dawn, hey I advise to play The Weeknd's I Feel it coming, all rights to this amazing song go to him, the reason for this, is because I feel like killing Gladiators while this plays in the stands is rather mood setting for certain royals and a rather sexually active sleep walker (sex walker, selker?) what ever, here we go)**

Music began to play through the stadium while Finn and Jake were running towards the center, for some reason Finn and Jake had a feeling of bloodlust with this song playing. The Queen did not introduced them because everyone knew who was fighting. The gates opened for twenty Jungle warriors clad in simple leather armor with spears charged forward, four animals that had looked like a cross between Lion, Tiger and Puma with green fur entered, and at the last gate stood their Champion, Shadow. A Jungle warrior who's skin was a dark grey and armor black, also simple leather, wielding a larger hammer and a double sided Axe, Finn got an itch to kill that needed to be quenched.

"LETS DO THIS! YOU FIRST YOU PILE OF GREY SHIT!" Yelled Finn in an inhuman guttural yell. Before waiting for Shadow to come closer, the Jungle warriors got to Finn and Jake first. Finn charged using his weapons. As throwing projectiles, tomahawking his sword killing one before using his shield like a Captain from the old war, crushing the ribs of two opponents making their own bones to skewer their internal organs, a yell of pain before death brought them into its cold embrace. Seven to go for Finn.

Jake on the other hand kept his weapons at hand in fear that the spears of the jungle warriors would impale him before he could kill them, two charged faster than the rest believing them selves superior. Only to be met with their detached heads rolling on the ground watching their bodies hit the ground, before their companions would join them. Jake quickly picked up the fallen JW's spears before launching them at the others killing another two before charging at the now frenzied group.

Finn had used brute strength and speed to overpower the JW's. their spear thrust not being fast enough to Kill the human before them. Finn would quickly dodged one spear while using the momentum to kill a different JW, this repeated until their was one left that Finn quickly snapped its neck before looking towards Jake and noticing the disemboweled and mutilated corpse that Jake had left laying around him, his Fur and axe drenched in thick green blood. The Big Cats used this brief pause to swiftly attack the two gladiators. They separated into to attack both Gladiators at once Finn saw this coming and quickly brought up a spear to bear thrusting forward and into the chest of a Big Cat that had attempted to pounce him while Jake had used his shield to throw a Big Cat off before killing another trying to sucker punch him. Finn second attacker tried clawing his face but Finn dodged this attack and got the Big Cat into a chock hold were he quickly snapped its neck before lifting it up above his head for the crowd to see before tossing it to the side. Jake had wrestled the beast to the ground before using a broken spear head to cut the beast throat.

Shadow stood their waiting, watching and not moving from his spot. He lifted his Large hammer ( hey so if you guys and calls have seen blade 2 and remember that big guy with the hammer, well it's the same hammer shadow uses and if you haven't look it up I also recommend those movies) before two gates had opened up to let out six gold colored version of the Big Cats that stood before him like dogs waiting for orders. Finn quickly stood up and retrieved his shield and sword before standing near Jake waiting for the beast to charge.

"Jake watch your cut, I kind of want those furs" spoke Finn to Jake imaging how they would look like on his bed. Shadow had heard this and grunted before charging forward with his Big Cats. Finn and Jake also had charged quickly slaying the Big Cats with Single slashes or stabs to the head and throat. Finn quickly brought his shield up to block the swing from shadows hammer. He felt his entire arm start to vibrate and decided to dodge his attacks rather than block him. Jake to the advantage and slashed shadows back before going into a barrel roll to doge shadows swing. Finn then stood up and bashed shadow from the side causing him to drop his hammer, but in a split second he pulls out his two handed double side axe before swinging at Finn who quickly parried before jumping back, Jake had discarded his axe and shield before lifting up shadows hammer and swinging at him, hitting shadow in the square of his back stunning Shadow long enough for Finn to get in two quick slashes, before Jake began to hammer Shadow into the ground until he became a bloody pulp. Jake then raised the hammer into the air while Finn raised the axe the crowd cheering before the last champion walked through the gate wearing a simple leather speedo and shin guards along side forearm guards with his left hand being armored all the way up to the shoulder lightly protecting the neck area. He wore a spartan style helmet to protect his face and wielded a trident and a small blade strapped to his right bicep with skin a dark green like the jungle leaves of this land. Finn wanted the trident as well. The Champion did not enter alone for he was followed by two spear wielders.

"Jake, I will fight the champion you take the others" spoke Finn giving Jake a simple glance. Jake only nodded before discarding the Hammer for his axe and shield, Finn doing the same but with his weapons.

Finn looked his opponent over once more before charging dodging the two spear men letting Jake deal with them. Finn immediately blocked a swing from this man with no name before having to parry a follow up attack from this man, Finn then locked sword and trident. Finn quickly released he would lose his sword and be forced to dodge and block so he did something no inexperienced Gladiator or warrior should ever do. He shoved forward with all his might before letting go of his sword and letting the trident thrust forward to were he previously was before bashing the trident shaft causing the man to lose his grip dropping the trident before Finn through his shield at him to temporarily stun him before landing powerful punches to the mans abdomen and thighs. The man fell to his knees before lightning quick reflexes the man used to tear the blade from its sheath on his bicep and slashing at Finn. The slash was shallow and right above Finns belly button. Finn responded with a punch to the mans heart before bringing his knee to strike the man bellow the jaw, and finishing it with a savage kick to the mans chest causing the man to be thrown back and to grown from the intense pain. Finn quickly retrieved the mans knife before stabbing the man through one of his eyes holes killing him immediately. Finn looked over to see Jake had been hacking apart his last opponent into bits, before walking away to retrieve shadows hammer. Finn walked over, picked up his sword and shield before sheathing his sword and picking up the man who's name was unknown trident and walking to the dead Big cat bodies and dragging all six of them back towards the gate, Jake followed as well with his war hammer. As soon as Jake had reached the arena waiting area for Gladiators Jake could see Finn already starting on one of the Big Cats. Jake went over to help and they spent the next twenty minutes skinning them from there furs before Finn stuffed them into a bag, he would later hand them to Ice King so he could work with them.

"Hey Simon If you could Figure out some way to incorporate the pelt into my armor that would be nice and make the rest into blankets, hey Jake what about you?" Asked Finn while asking Simon what he could do.

"I would like a cape" responded Jake simply before stripping off his top layer that was sticking to him with the layer of sweat that had accumulated onto his body during the fight. Finn did the same before carrying the bag on his shoulder along side the spear and his top half of armor. Seeing as it was about dinner time Finn and Jake spoke their desire.

"Wine and a shower along with dinner sound amazing" spoke Finn and Jake simultaneously before following Artyom who said he could Fix two of three both food and wine.

"Theirs a stand a few minutes from here that serve great wine and even better food" Spoke Artyom while heading towards the exit.

"Lead the way" spoke Finn before everyone followed

 **So, a month sorry sorry sorry. I took my time with this wanting to give you all something good. Okay so stories that I will be doing after The Gladiator are:**

 **A short story of Halo ODST some five chapters of something I'm cooking up.**

 **An AU of Either and Adventure time or Naruto Tom Clancy the Division crossover**

 **A Naruto Highschool/ Mercenary AU modern day type**

 **An adventure time story that has some spice to it.**

 **A fallout 4 story**

 **An adventure time end of the world zombie survival were Finn is a total dick/uncaring/only looks out for himself/survivalist/ Ex SWAT member/ a lot more to come**

 **And Maybe, Maybe a Attack on titan AU that I have I great idea for**

 **Order doesn't matter you guys can ask for it in the comments an I will talk the amount you guys choose but yeah sorry for taking so long**

 **Slab king signing off**


	7. Chapter 7

**_So here we go once again, the inspiration juiced stopped for a while and now their back on, I have an idea for a new story you guys are gonna see it, in about three chapters or less I'm going to start up on it but here we go next chapter._**

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

It was midday and Finn and Jake had yet to wake up, meanwhile; Marceline, Bonnibel, Artyom, Marilyn and Simon were currently having a small breakfast waiting for the two Gladiators to wake up from last nights escapades, what happened would go down in the history books as the most violent and alcohol fueled fight with two of the most dangerous Gladiators of the land.

Loud and violent groans could be heard from upstairs before thuds and yells followed. Artyom only lightly chuckled before shaking his head.

"Those two idiots" he whispered under his breath and thinking back to last night.

 ** _FlashBack to last night_**

"COME HERE YOU **_*HICCUP*_** SONVA BITCH AND FIGHT * ** _Hiccup_** * ME LIKE A WARRIOR *HICCUP*" howled Finn before throwing his empty jug at a few soldiers fighting in the corner yelling back at Finn. Chairs were their response, Jake with lighting speed picked up a table and used it to block the thrown projectiles before throwing the table at the soldiers.

"FUCK * ** _HICCUP_** * YOU **_ARRRGH_** " bellowed Jake while raising his fist for a fight. From across the room a few brash and young soldiers yelled "BAR FIGHT" before they started fighting people around them.

One may wonder were the rest of the group was. Well they were also in the bar. However, they were all more sober then their Gladiator companions at the moment and behind a makeshift barrier of stacked chairs and tables and Artyom with a broom ready to beat back all those who attempted to cross.

Finn had jumped atop of the bar counter before challenging the entire bar to a fist to cuffs fight. Many of the bar patrons accepted the challenge and charged forward to fight Finn. Multiple opponents fought Finn at once, and the response to this was many opponents falling before him. The knocked out bodies started to stack, even people from outside came to fight Finn. Jake had been knocked out by a stray chair to the back of the head who was then dragged behind the makeshift barrier. After many faces meeting Finns fist they had began to start getting bloody, the skin peeling away to reveal the muscle underneath. Finn had grabbed a chair out of mid air that had been thrown at him before using it to beat off all the remaining fighters. Finn stood above all the blood covered and knocked out bodies like a majestic unicorn standing on a hill with the sun setting. The group only stared at Finn before he picked up a full jug of honeyed wine and downing it completely with in a matter of moments. He then looked towards the group.

"Me * ** _Hiccup_** * Like * ** _Hiccup_** * Honeyed wine" said Finn with a stupid grin before falling back and rolling down the pile of bodies onto the ground. He was covered in blood that was his and not his and a few random pieces of the clay jug lodged into his legs and back, there was also a decorative knife that was also stabbed into his right shoulder blade. Artyom walked over and pulled out the blade before pocketing it and attempting to lift up Finn.

"You're a heavy sonva bitch, you know that Finn" whispered Artyom before walking outside and spotting the cart puller from the day before. He waved them over and asked them for a favor, they quickly agreed and helped the group get Jake and Finn into the cart before the rest boarded and were pulled back to the hotel, they had also helped them carry Finn and Jake to their rooms. Artyom shook their hands and attempted to pay them, but they stopped him saying it was a favor they said before leaving.

"Hellav day… Hellav day" said Artyom while walking back towards his room.

 ** _End flashback_**

 ** _*Crasssssssssh*_**

"Ugh" was heard from both Gladiators as they made their way to table were everyone else was sitting. It was a rather strange sight to see both of these men sitting there, caked in dry blood and clay bits sticking out of them all around their bodies, and the stab wound Finn had on the back of his right shoulder that was closed by the dry blood preventing more blood from pouring out, he would have to get it checked or he would risk infection. Breakfast was made up of mostly freshly baked bread and juice.

Finn gulped a cold glass of orange juice before looking around, searching for something.

"Where's the wine?" Asked Finn simply before tearing off a piece from the loaf of bread and eating it.

"No, No, No, both of your are not going to drink for the entire day after what happened last night, and we still need to get you both cleaned up" Yelled Bonnibel with a knife in hand pointed directly at Finn and Jake. They both nodded before heading towards the shower.

 ** _Few hours later_**

The gang was currently on a carriage on their way towards Desert Kingdom seeing as it was the next zone Finn would be fighting by himself due to Jakes injury after exiting the shower, it was rather funny for Finn who laughed the entire time while Marceline and Bonnibel had made a cast for his arm before making a sling that rapped around his neck.

The strange thing about this fight was Finn was going up against only one opponent and one only. It was Desert Kingdoms 'One Man Army' going up against Finn 'The Devil's Soul Supplier' and 'Demon in Human Skin' or just 'The Gladiator' would work fine to. Finn had planned on using a different technique seeing as the OMA used weapons with a longer reach then his sword like spears and throwing weapons ranging from knives to short spears. Finn would be bringing the trident he had gotten from his last fight strapped to his back with shield and sword along with a sheath for his sword. This way if he would lose his spear or got close enough to cut him up quickly and viciously.

Finn was currently looking out the window to the mountains passing by, the animals eating grass or collecting nuts of many different types. It was calming for Finn and different from what he usually did. He saw many different species of predators that had fallen by his blade in the sand of the arena. The group talked and every once in a while looked towards Finn to make sure he was okay. He didn't speak for the entirety of the ride to the desert kingdom as the mountains and grass plains turned to sand with the animals being replaced by vultures and dried up bones of those who thought they could make it across. Even though the scenery changed Finn did not remove his focus. When they arrived Finn had seem to reawaken from his thoughtful self. He raised from his spot and stood before the door shield and trident in hand with his sword in sheath at waist. Artyom had arranged the fight to be the moment they had entered the city, they would be escorted to the arena and the fight would start. When they had exited the cart they were met by the king of sand himself along with his wife and son, who was about eleven and had a major fascination with Gladiator. Whoever, they were also accompanied by guards, six of them to be exact. Their armor and gear made of a strange type of material along with leather that Finn had never seen, but the design of armor Finn had seen before. It had been years ago that he had seen and wore the same armor. The armor his people's warriors had worn.

"So you are human, are you not?" Asked the Desert King while looking towards Finn. In response Finn removed his Helmet allowing his golden hair to fall freely.

" ** _Gasp_** … you look just like him!" Spoke the King while walking towards Finn. Finn looked at the king and smiled.

"So my fathers Adventures as a young man are true, that explains your guards armor. When I was young he spoke of a kingdom in the sand that was being raided by giant green men that I came to know as Orcs. He said that he rode into battle to help a sand warrior that had been surrounded by Orcs and was holding his own, that he saw greet strength and that a great leader would come out of him" spoke Finn with a passionate but regretful undertone in his words. The passion that he loved hearing his dads stories as a kid and the regret that he was never able to save his father from the Barbarians. The King nodded and lead them towards the arena Finn and the King spoke of past fights and battles they had been in, The Kings son had asked Finn multiple questions about fights and who he has fought and how many losses Finn had been faced with. Finn said zero but the truth is that he had truly lost twice in his life but that was a long time ago before he was 'The Gladiator' but that was a story for another day.

 ** _In the Arena_**

Finn was filled with a large amount of energy that needed to be spent, most would work out but Finn, he preferred to be bathed in blood.

There stood 'The One Man Army' before him 'The Gladiator' not Finn, not 'The Human' Finns Trident and shield in hand with sword in sheath. One the fight had begun the 'One Man Army' had launched spears at him, that at a normal person would say sound breaking speed, but to Finn it was a snails pace.

The Sand Gladiator before him wore a leather tunic along with shin guards, his upper body was completely bare with the exception of multiple bandoliers of either spears or knives meant for throwing. He also had a spear that was stabbed into the ground.

Finn ran forward dodging everything thrown at him directly. To everyone it seemed to be inhuman speed to Finn, slow throws and a snails pace. He kept his pace before throwing his spear hitting the OMA in the right shoulder pinning him to the wall, Finn had dropped his shield to be able to run faster before unsheathing his sword.

Finn had reached the man and had used his sword to cut the mans hand off to prevent him from pulling out the trident. Finn then preceded to beat the OMA to death with his bare hands the audience was rather sickened for once. Finn was beating the man rather ruthless. Under Finns relentless wave of punches to the chest and face. Finn could feel the mans ribs crack before he decided to change his style. Finn quickly broke the mans nose before breaking both of the mans knees. Finn then lifted up and slammed him into the wall a few times before throwing him to the ground.

"Please cough cough Mercy please!" Cried OMA while grasping at the sand to crawl away from this 'demon'

Finn stalked forward and stood above his intended victim. Finn in a vicious manner stomped OMA's knees causing the man to scream in pain before Finn did what no one expected. Finn tore off his left leg before throwing it into the crowd and doing the same with the right leg.

" ** _AAARRRRRRRGGH_** " his screams were ignored by Finn as he proceeded to tear his arms off in the same manner, and by the same manner he through the arms into the crowd as well.

OMA laid there in total agony, but slowly dying surely. Everyone expected Finn to leave the man alone but were mistaken. Finn picked up OMA by his throat before grabbing the bottom of his jaw and the top part before proceeding to tear his head in two. Blood began to shoot out like a geyser. Finn was completely covered in blood from head to toe. Nothing but bloody chunks and brain matter were all that were left of OMA head. This did not quench Finn blood thirst as he soon called upon all that his evil.

" ** _HUDSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_**!" Yelled Finn while beating on the ground. His response was a cloud of black smoke to appear before Hudson himself appeared.

"I know what you need Finn" spoke Hudson while going through some incantations before two large leathery brown skinned demons without eyes, appeared from a portal on each side of Hudson.

"These are Hell Knights, Gladiators from my realm they are on par to vampires have at them" shrugged Hudson before leaving the same way he entered.

Finn smirked before charging towards the two Hell Knights with bare fist.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Kings box_**

Marceline had seen these demons before and heard of them from her father. Apparently long ago when her father had waged war to become the Demon Lord of the Nightosphere he had lead a division of Hell Knights. Well before he had killed the previous Demon Lord the Hell Knights had decided to take advantage of the power struggle to become Leaders of the Nightosphere. Hudson defeated them and had banished them into the darker regions of the Nightosphere to forever kill each other for food. Some attempted to reintegrate into the 'better' areas of the Nightosphere. Seeing as they were so willing, Hudson stuck them into the arena, as long as the blood was flowing and the crowd was pleased.

"What is he doing! He's going to get himself killed!" Gasped Marilyn while Marceline, Artyom, Simon and Bonnibel were all glued to the sight of Finn.

 ** _Back with Finn_**

Finn charged forward only to be smacked back about twenty feet. The Hell Knights seemed to laugh at this and decided that one of them was enough to defeat this human. A single Hell Knight charged forward as the second one noticed the mutilated body and thought the work of one of its kin.

Finn charged forward to meet his adversary. Finn ducked under the Hell Knights first swing before delivering one of his own to what he could tell was the back of the head/neck thing the Hell Knight. The Hell Knight was immediately startled which allowed Finn to follow up with multiple punches to the same spot, ending it with a hard elbow causing the beast to drop to its knees clutching the spot Finn had hit.

With all the adrenaline that was currently pumping through Finns system along with his shear strength he began to do the unthinkable. In three vicious jerks Finn had snapped the Hell Knights neck, twisting it completely around to face him, and then again twisting it a few more times in the same manner before being able to tear its head off. Causing a fountain of blood to come shooting out completely coverings Finn in its thick rancid smelling blood with a hint of sulphur.

Finn then turned to the second Hell Knight that was staring at the blood drenched Gladiator. Finn wanted to see if he could maybe 'scare' this beast and once again did the unthinkable. Finn proceeded to tear his helmet off letting fall to the ground before rolling a short ways away. He then brought the severed head of the Hell Knight closer to his face before taking a bite out of the beast forehead and swallowing the piece. On the inside Finn wanted to through up but he kept his composure without showing signs of disgust. Finn plan somewhat worked with not so much 'scarring' the beast but 'startling' it with the account that the Hell Knight never knew a Human could do this to one of his kin but to also eat a piece of him as well.

Finn charged forward once more with the intent to bludgeon the Hell Knight to death with one of its own kinds severed head. Finn run full speed at the Hell Knight before jumping into the air and thrusting his feet into the Hell Knights chest causing it to fall on its back before Finn pounced onto it using the severed head to beat the downed beast to death. The crowd watched in complete fascination as Finn beat its skull in with a skull. Ironic that a demon would have its skull caved in with another demon skull.

After Finn had finished his assault he discarded the severed demon head before standing up and making sure the demon was dead with a vicious stomp to what was left of the head, turning it into nothing more but skull fragments and brain bits. The crowd was deathly silent before roars of cheering and clapping echoed through the entire arena.

" ** _GLADIATOR, GLADIATOR, GLADIATOR!_** " Was heard by everyone else but Finn. Its was faint, like a white noise to him. Time seemed to slow for Finn, as he glanced around before examining himself. He noticed that the slap he had gotten from the Hell Knight was accompanied with deep slashes from its claws on his lower abdomen, he also felt blood trickling down his back and looked to see deep scratches marks. His thought was it came from the last Hell Knight but with all the adrenaline that was pumping through his system during the fight he must have not felt it. The adrenaline all of a sudden had left his system and it had hit his body like a freight train. His muscles had started to burn and his skin felt hot as well, along with this he felt an intense pain as if someone had shoved a torch inside of him that was still lit. The pain had caused him to fall to his knees as stared at the ground with his blood pooling around him, before he knew Finn had blacked out, face in the sand and covered in his own blood.

The crowd once again stood silent, that was before Artyom had yelled.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" Before he leaped over the balcony onto the arena to help Finn. Artyom had reached and checked for a pulse finding it was only slightly beating. Artyom quickly tore of his shirt and wrapped it on finds back wound before putting pressure on his chest wound. Doctors showed up after Artyom along with Simon who was currently holding something in his hand.

"Get out of the way! Get out of the way!" Yelled Simon while scooping some paste onto his hand before kneeling next to Finn before applying the paste to stop the bleeding and prevent infection before flipping him over to apply the last of the paste his back before wrapping the shirt as a bandage on his back.

"Quickly help me get him out of hear Simon" said Artyom while picking Finn up by his shoulders before Simon quickly grabbed his leg and took him to the arena medical wing.

 ** _MIND SCAPE_**

" _Finn… Fiiiiiiin wake up" spoke a soft angelic voice while shaking him lightly._

 _WAIT! He knew that voice, that voice hasn't spoke to him in years physically, but in his mind, in his dreams._

 _"Mo… Mom?" Muttered Finn tears threatening to spill_

 _"Shooo, don't speak my son are time hear is counted, You must listen carefully the trails head will be difficult but not impossible remember I will always be in hear" spoke Finns mom before placing her hand on his heart before it glowed blue causing all the veins in his body to glow blue as well for a faint second here and in the real world._

 _"Mom, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I couldn't save you or Dad" this was the edge for Finn as tears streamed down his face while held her close feeling as if he let go he would never get the chance again._

 _Finns mom gently patted his back while holding him closer before kissing his forehead._

 _"Don't worry Finn I will always love you and will always be proud of you, your dad is to and would say the same thing if he were here" spoke Finns mom reassuringly before fading away._

 _"MOM! MOM NO!" Yelled Finn before being thrusted back into the land of the living_

 ** _TWENTY MINUTES LATER EXIT MAND SCAPE_**

The pain Finn felt when exiting felt ten fold of what he felt in the arena

" ** _FUUUUUUUUCK_**!" Finn yelled loudly while sitting up from the table he was placed on. Nurse came by to make sure he was okay and to hold him down, they were not ready for what Finn had to say.

 ** _"IM GOING TO RIP YOUR DICKS OFF!"_** He yelled before launching someone clear across the room as the gang entered. Finn saw them before quickly whipping the past of his chest or reveal already healed flesh with the scars already formed before doing the past on his back as Marceline and Bonnibel came running towards him for a passionate and tight embrace. Finn was caked in dry blood that was starting to liquefy due to the tears coming from both girls. Finn quickly whispered something before blushes formed on their faces and the tears stopped. Finn looked up at the rest of the gang before speaking.

"I can go for some wine and a shower" spoke Finn while someone responded.

"We don't shower here daily it's a biweekly thing, and for the wine all we have his cactus juice and water, wine or any alcohol tends to dehydrate one faster" spoke a nurse before passing out.

"Well then water and food it is" spoke Finn while the girls clung to his arms while everyone bombarded him with questions.

'This is going to be a pain to explain' thought Finn while walking in the direction of the entrance'

 ** _End chapter_**

 **Its been awhile, I have something to say, I went in search for a story and spent a good chunk of time designing this Human to be what I wanted, not unstoppable killing machine from the future, not a Warrior that is unmatched by speed and skill, kill all those in his way, but a survivor one who can be beaten, one who has lost hope, one who has faced defeat and one who enjoys life and say he won if he gets to see tomorrow, one with more mages, magic and wizards and witches one that explores the land of OOO a Wanderer that lost it all only to gain and lose it all again and gets his ass kicked on multiple occasions. This new story is in development I have a rough outline of the story and his gear along with personality and possible enemies and scenarios. If you guys want I will put what he is like personality wise or one weapon. Also need ideas for a sword something he acquires down the road something simple and compact something he can hide easily or not something cool.**

 **Sorry about the super duper late chapter but had writers block REALY BAD WRITERS BLOCK to sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_HERE WE GO AGAIN!_**

 ** _Pumping out got the gravy train up and at em again_**

 ** _Chapter 8- Bath time Fun with Finn_**

 ** _Warning before we start I feel as if the Girls deserve some passion and loving with Finn awake this time seeing as they nearly lost him so get ready nothing but lemons and a short chapter. But yeah I'll get on with it._**

The gang once more was on a carriage heading towards the coast, towards water kingdom territory. Marceline, Jake, Artyom, Bonnibel, Marilyn and Simon were all sitting inside the carriage, Finn whoever was sitting outside on top of the carriage acting as a sentry, it was totally not because he smelled of sulfur, sweat and caked in dry blood. It wasn't that at all. They were about an hours travel away from the nearest water kingdom inn. Water kingdom was mainly know for its amazing seafood, warriors and their luxuries baths said to be the most amazing thing, Finn couldn't wait to get there.

Even though the Sun was high in the sky and the heat was only slightly bearable and Finn was sweating like a dog, not a pig because pigs don't sweat Simon taught him that when he was a kid, good old times with Simon learning about biology. While Finn was deep in thought he could notice green starting to appear on the horizon and the sounds of a raging waterfall. The sound of the water got Finn very excited.

"Man, I'm finally going to get to shower after three days in this glob forsaken desert" Finn continued to stare of towards the ever so slowly got closer to that sweet, sweet bath.

"Hmmm bath, and maybe wine, hmmm wine" the wine was almost as important as the bath… almost as important as the bath.

 ** _An hour later inside a large bath with Finn_**

"Ahhhh" Finn moaned as he eased himself into the warm and bubbly bath. His hair hung loose as he poured water over his head, "this couldn't get any better"spoke Finn while his arms rested on the edge.

At that moment entered Bonnibel and Marceline as bare as they day they were born. Finn could smell the list oozing off of them.

 ** _Queue George Michael- Carless whisper with that sexy ass Saxophone intro(Kind of Reminds me of that one song by Snoop Dogg)_**

"Are you sure about that Finny" spoke Marceline as they both entered the tub with him Marceline sitting behind him as she pulled his head back so that they would be resting as Bonnibel sat in his lap with sponge in hand. As one the girls started to lather Finn up with Marceline massaging the soap into Finns scalp and hair as Bonnibel lathered up his chest/massaging his chest all the while rubbing herself against Finns Manhood (Gladiatorhood?) making him as hard as steel in an instant however Finn was slowly being lulled to sleep. Bonnibel slowly snaked towards his Manhood slowly giving it teasingly strokes as Marceline Nibbled on his Neck, ear and shoulder all the while massaging the soap into his scalp as her perky nipples rubbed against his back and Bonnibel's against his chest.

Both Girls were expecting Finn to take them their and then like a beast, they had been waiting long enough. However both girls were met by something else.

Finns loud snoring and slight dribble of drool complete asleep with his lust walking on lockdown for some odd reason.

"GROB DAMMIT" yelled both girls

 **MEANWHILE**

Grob was sitting down before he looked towards his brother.

"Hey Glob? You ever feel like someone is yelling your name?"

"All the time brother"

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere else_**

Hudson, Artyom and Death sat at a table in the Nightosphere playing a game of poker over a cold beer and some cigars before Hudson started laughing out crazily.

"Hudson what in the Nightosphere is wrong"

"Finn HAHAHA Just cock blocked himself, from both of are daughters HAHAHA"

"Would he do?" Piped up death while take a huff from his cigar.

"Seems his warrior was ready for battle during an erotic bath and he passed out snoring HAHAHAHA"

The Trio of men laughed loudly at this before they all turned pale even death if it was possible. All of them knowing what happens when a woman is in heat for a specific someone as denied what she wants

"He's fucked when he wakes up"

 ** _Just a quick chapter with a few cheap laughs I thought of this while reading Metro 2033 for some ad reason, have no ideas how the Adventures of a center Russian got me thinking about this but o well_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Well here's another small Drabble for the Gladiator before giving you the main slice of Gladiator death pie_**

 ** _Solemn thoughts of what could have been_**

Simon Petrikov currently sat on a chair on the balcony of his room watching as the sun slowly raised a cup of warm tea in hand and a small plate with three crumpets on the table to his right. Simon took a small sip from his cup before taking a small bite from a crumpet, dusting of his fingers from crumbs.

It was times like these that made Simon think, of anything real. From the future present, past and what they were going to do today.

However, this time he thought of what could have been. What could have been if the Guards of his old home held the Barbarians off, if the people were never scattered through the land, if Finn didn't have to live through this hell he calls a life, if he was home with his Betty holding her in his arms with out a care in the world, but things did not happen that way. Their home had burned and Simon lost everything he had held dear. He had spent some time traveling, that was until he came upon the crown he wore today.

It was a curse. The crown made him immortal, condemning him to walk the land till the end of time itself. Simon however, had come to terms with it and the crown accepted it and let him keep his sanity with all the perks it came with included. Mastery over Ice, with this Simon built himself a kingdom and declare himself king, all within a week. A great feat for one who became immortal and accomplished with in their first week of doing so.

Ice king took another small sip letting the liquid warm him as the sunrise basked him in its warm glow. Ice king began to hum, something along the lines of row your boat, it only added to the calmness that he was feeling before another thought came to mind.

'I should really start playing the piano again' Simon thought recalling back to the time he would compose small pieces of music before playing them.

'Its been how long…. Shit, two years. The things probably collected a lot of dust' Simon shook his head before quickly finishing his tea and crumpets before getting dressed and leaving. His sweet tooth was calling to him something that hadn't happened in years, maybe it was his own body trying to pull him out of his own thoughts. Ice king had left the hotel and walk around the small town looking for a candy store. As Simon walked down the lonely streets seeing as it was still early in the morning, he saw a few faces.

Guards on the morning patrol around down and a few store owners opening up their doors to persuade people later in the day to come in.

'I'm going to out live every single one of them' these thoughts once more plagued Simons mind, but was swiftly pulled out of them as he laid his eyes upon what he was searching for.

 ** _Janes little candy corner_**

Was written on a sign in bold blue letters on a white sign with candy painted all around it ranging in size and color, and true to its name it was a candy store on a little corner. Ice king walked inside before being greeted with another sign.

 ** _CANDY SALE!_**

 ** _100 pieces of candy for a silver coin_**

 ** _Any shape or size take your pick_**

Simon quickly rifled through his pockets finding a toothpick and three gold coins. Simon quickly walked up to the counter before producing the three gold coins.

"How much candy will this get me Ma'am?"

"About 1000 pieces per coin"

"Good can I get 100 pieces of each candy Ma'am"

"No problem fine Sir just give me a few minutes and I'll have it out for you"

Simon quickly took a seat before waiting for the older woman, and true to her word she had it all within a few minutes. Thirty small bags within a much larger bag.

"I threw in a few extra special pieces just for you Handsome"

"Why thank you Beautiful" and with that Simon left to the hotel.

 ** _Sometime later at the hotel_**

Finn had walked into Simons room, Finding him going through bags of candy.

"Hey Simon? What's with all the bags of candy?"

"Sweet tooth, want some?"

"Sure!"

Simon grabbed a small bag before giving Finn an option on candy, after Finn chose his candy he walked out of the room only to see Marceline and Bonnibel enter theirs.

"Hey girls! Want some candy?"

Both girls only looked at Finn with a glare that would make monster quiver in fear and men die on the spot, but had no affect on Finn. They quickly entered their room slamming the door shut behind them.

"What's their problem?"

With this Artyom had stuck his had out only to look at Finn and then back at the girls door before laughing and re entering his room closing the door behind

"What's so damn funny!"

If only he knew, if only he knew the beast he had unleashed upon himself.

 ** _Just another small Drabble that isn't 100 words or less, just a little filler focusing on Simon or the Ice king, just a small filler before the main event._**


	10. Chapter 10

Soooooo here you guys and gals go sorry once more, note some very dirty fighting.. very dirty fighting

The Devil Twins

Finn stood in the Darkness as he waited for them to call for him... to call for the blood to flow... for the bodies to drop and for him to stand atop a mountain of corpses.

Finn was supposed to fight the devil twins, those that had a half of the body count that he had put together. Artyom and everyone else made sure he studied on them before fighting them.

Two light blue Fish men wearing simple and regular Gladiator, both focused on speed and aggression both using short swords. They would focus on over whelming him to subdue or kill him.

"Hmmmm... I'm gonna tear one in half" spoke Finn aloud as his name and the gates opened and he stepped out walking towards the twins both looking at him hungrily. Finn sword was tucked into his shield and sheath as he stretched out his hand to shake theirs as one twin took his hand before the twin spoke.

"I'm going to enjoy eating your corpse" the crowd heard this as everything become silent.

In one swift movement Finn shot his helmeted head forward into the twins face before ramming his foot into the second twins testicles.

The second dropped and Howled in pain as the first cursed.

"GROBBBBB!" He yelled before being met with a knee to the face multiple times as his nose ruptured in a geyser of blood. This twin fell fell to the floor as the second one started to get back up still cupping his testicles in pain. Before raising his sword to strike only to receive a punch to the same area before kicking him in the face knocking the second twin to the ground.

Finn then picked up the first twin before pulling out his sword and ramming it through his stomach before resheathing the sword. Finn then reached into his stomach through the cut. Finn quickly and viciously attempted to tear him in half. The twin screamed in agony as he opened up the stomach and belly entirely having his guts start to spill out and bleed all over Finn. Finn then proceeded to tear out his left hand from the twins stomach before reaching for his throat with the now free hand. Finn started to strangle the twin as he reached up through his rib cage attempting to pull out his heart through his stomach. Finn had gripped the twins heart before jerking it out in one swift pull. Finn through the heart to the side as he thrusted his hands back up into twins stomach using all his strength to tear the twin in half. Finn had gone into a blood lust like before and unknown to him he started to glow like before when he had 'spoken' with his mother. His helmets eye holes glowed blue like the veins in his body, however this did not stop an aura of blue started to form around him as he tore the twin in two before discarding the body.

" **AAARRRRGGGGGHH"** The last twin attempted to escape by crawling away from Finn as he screamed to the heavens. Finn was faster as he grabbed the twin by the ankle before using brute strength to pull him back hard enough and fast enough to cause the the twin to go flying into arena walls.

'CRAAAAAACCCKK' the twins neck snapping was heard. The crowd slowly started to clap before erupting into full cheer as things were heard.

"DAMN HES STRONG"

"A GOD AMONGST MEN!"

"IT WASN'T EVEN A CHALLENGE"

"GLADIATOR GLADIATOR GLADIATOR!"

Flowers were thrown along with woman's panties and confetti, it didn't matter it al rained around him as he felt the sun light point directly at him. Finn was still glowing as he looked up towards the kings box that currently held the King and Queen of the water Kingdom along with their beautiful daughter and his group. But something was off... Finn ran towards the wall before turning around and running full speed with sword in hand and shield discarded.

 _ **Kings box**_

The King of the water kingdom had just finished negotiations with Artyom about fruit and a certain fruit they had in the Candy Kingdom and then fabrics only available in the water kingdom. They had just finished shaking hands when armored mercenaries broke through killing the Water Warriors and knocking out Jake but not before he killed two of the eight leaving only. They were dark green almost black Goblins.

"We are here to take your gladiator, and your women" the remaining Five had tied up the women all five of them.

"Now for yo-" the Goblin never finished his sentence. Finn had leaped up onto the railing and in one swift slice had removed the head of the goblin before throwing his sword into a mercenary that had let go of Marilyn and decided to charge him. The sword went straight through the goblins chest and into the chest of another holding the Water queen. The remaining three charged towards Finn. Finn quickly launched himself into all the Goblins knocking them all into the ground before quickly acting. The one to his left swiftly received a head butt to the face that had seem to break his nose and crack his head before slamming his head back with the force of the head butt back into the ground causing his neck to snap killing the mercenary. The one to his right received a punch to the face before Finn focused on the one beneath him.

Finn quickly started to strangle the goblin beneath him before repeatedly heading butting his armored head into the mans face, after a few hits the man was completely bruised and had a broken nose, Finn followed with a quick twist snapping the mans neck before delivering another punch to the one to his right. Finn quickly jumped up before kicking the man in the side with enough force to break his ribs. The last thing the goblin would ever see was Finns glowing blue eyes before he got a sandaled foot to the face. Finn in one single and brutal stomp crushed the goblins head causing it to explode out in blood and bone fragments. Finn then looked over and made his way towards the woman before quickly uniting them.

As soon as Finn had untied Marceline and Bonnibel he hugged them holding them close to him, his glowing body radiating more heat than usual.

"Bonnibel!" Spoke Artyom while making his way towards the girls only for Finn to let go of them and turn around blocking them with his body as he got in a combat stance while breathing deeply almost sounding like an animalistic growl.

"Finn?" Spoke the girls slowly and quietly while putting a hand onto his shoulders gripping gently. His body seemed to ease and his glowing veins and eyes went from a dark blue to a baby blue showing his body relaxing.

Finn turned around to look at both girls, his glowing eye holes seeming to look into their souls through their eyes, it was strange yet his glowing blue eyes seemed to be full of care and worried directed towards both girls. An without a second glance or thought Finn picked up both girls carrying each one over an individual shoulder before walking off. No one spoke or moved for a full three minutes.

"Oh Grob you can cut the heat!" Jake coughed violently before getting up onto his knees.

"What do you mean?" Spoke the Water princess as she looked out towards the hallway Finn had disappeared into.

"Animals go into heat during mating season, and Finn there is oozing so much it makes the air around him thick with it, thick enough to cut"

"Oh Glob... Heat Finn and my sexually frustrated Daughter and Marceline about to go at" spoke Marilyn as she stared into Artyom's eyes.

"Shit"

 _Forty Minutes later (YOU all know what's about to happen)_

"OH GLOB FINN YESS YESS" Cried Marceline as she continued to grind her moist pussy against Finns hand who was currently two fingers deep into her while simultaneously doing the same to Bonnibel.

"KEEP GOING FOR THE LOVE OF GROB KEEP GOING" Bonnibel did the same as Marceline as her hands played with her own breast. Moans filled the room and clothes were spread all over the place along with armor as Finn continued to glow baby blue. His manhood stood at full length for both girls to admire. Finn had pulled his fingers out of both girls and went to stroke his manhood. But before Finn could get in a few more strokes to make sure he was ready, the girls pounced pulling in their perfect Gladiator into the bed. Within in a blink of an eye Bonnibel had mounted Finn and was currently riding him to her hearts content while Marceline did the same to his face. Orgasm after orgasm they road out on Finn as they switched places from time to time so both women could fully enjoy.

At one moment Finn was JackHammering into Bonnibel's core hitting all the right spots. An in the next Marceline was ridding him out for all his worth. Nothing was off limits when things came to lust. From the bedroom to the bathroom, to the couch and back to the bedroom.

For three days straight they fucked. All of the pent up energy and lust was poured out. On the fourth day, they were checked out of the hotel before boarding a train heading towards their next destination, Rock Kingdom. A Kingdom know for its warriors and its blacksmiths, having forged blades from materials from the heavens themselves. The train ride would be three days another three days if passions for the girls and their Gladiator.

Finn had payed for a room on their own. The room was put to very good use.

 _Day 1 of the train ride, roughly about dinner time_ _ **.**_

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLLY DON'T STOP FINN" Screamed/moaned Bonnibel as the sounds of smacking flesh could be heard in the next few carts over. An Their cart was between Artyom and Marilyn's cart, an Jake an Simons cart. Artyom and Marilyn were currently sleeping after having fun of there own and acquiring ear muffs to be able sleep through the girls fun time. Simon had done the same in his own cart leaving Jake to silently scream in agony.

"Why... why grob why me"

Mean while with Grob and Globe

"Glob when will it end! I can hear my name yelled over and over agin, its been happening for the last three days!" Glob only looked at his brother with his eyes blood shot red.

"I haven't been able to sleep"

Day three, about three hours from the kingdom.

"YES! DON'T STOP! IM ALMOST THEIR! AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" MArceline had just Orgasmed for the twentieth time that day, shortly after that she had slowly lulled to sleep, crawling of of Finn before laying down next to him. But within the blink of an eye Bonnibel had already mounted him.

"come on Finn just one more"

One hour later and about six Orgasms

Both girls layed their holding each other in their arms as Finn covered with with a blanket before getting dressed for the first time in six days in something other than a loin sloth. The girls had insisted saying it made things easier for them. Finn slowly but on leather briefs along with the bottom half of his armor. Finn walked towards the door before grabbing one last thing. A cape made from the fur of one of the hides of a beast he had killed in the Jungle Kingdom arena. Quickly drapping it over his shoulders before leaving to get something to drink.

"Mmmmm Honeyed wine sounds good"

 ** _Chapter end._**

 ** _I Know something small to tide you all over. Sorry again things are getting rough on my end but I promise to at least deliver another chapter by Friday for WanderLust._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here you all go._**

 ** _More thoughts before the fight_**

Finn was currently cleaning of his armor. It had been six days after the fight with the devil twins. The dry blood flakes slowly fell off as he gently scrubbed it away as he watched the forest and the mountains that surrounded the rock kingdom. He could see the rock people that were currently in the forest either hunting or cutting down tress for lumber. As Finn did his task be began to think.

'Defeating the arena here and I am one step closer to victory... one step closer to my freedom, and then what? all my life I have fought... All my life I have killed those weaker then me. Well I be able to settle down? Will I ever be truly free? Am I doomed to be haunted by my past, haunted by those who I could not save? And the love I feel for them? Is it truly love? Or is it just a moment of lust? Is it all really worth it or am I doomed to repeat the cycle? Maybe I'm not meant to find happiness and love? Maybe I'm meant to die on the arena floor like a true Gladiator...What if I had saved them...My village... my people... My family... would I still be with them... or would have they died at the hands of something even crueler... or worse. I know of many things worse then death... I feel lost yet I know were I am. I feel tired yet I know I have slept well... but there is something more there... something that is missing that I do not know... and the vision of her... my mother... was it real?... did she really forgive me? Or was it just my mind looking for closer... looking for a release of the past that still haunts me... maybe I must find the plains of silence... maybe there I will figure this out... but the plains of silence do not exists... it feels elusive yet I see it clearly... maybe my questions will forever go unanswered?'

Finn was plagued by these thoughts but before they could get worse a set of warm arms along with a set of cold arms wrapped around him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. His actions worried the girls as Finn stayed rigged. He was lost within his own mind.

The girls gently hugged him as Marceline let her fangs glide across his neck, something she found out that Finn enjoyed during there more tender moments before or after sex.

"Finn? What's wrong?" Spoke Bonnibel as she gently began to massage his shoulders while he slowly started to lean into their warm/cold embrace.

"Its... Its nothing just tired is all" he spoke with a small stutter as he grabbed the hammer Jake had taken as a trophy. Finn had seen the Rock Kingdom Gladiators and had seen the large stone weapons they possessed in their arsenal. He had decide testing his metal against their stone in fear of losing his sword and opted on using the large WarHammer.

"Hmmm when's your next fight Finn?" Asked Marceline as she gently bit down on his shoulder while releasing the chemical agent she as a vampire used to relax victims when on the hunt.

"In about three hours... so as soon as I clean my armor I'm heading towards the arena entrance with your Father, Simon and Jake" spoke Finn as he started on his shield.

"Okay well wait for you, me and Bonnibel have to shower and freshen up a bit because of this past weak" Finn simply nodded in response as he cleaned the shield before he started to put his armor on starting with the legs then going up from there. Then once more the thoughts began to plague his mind but he quickly shook them away before he continued to put on his armor. As Finn finished up putting on his armor he put his shield on his back before fasting it to his back before picking up the WarHammer and heading towards the door.

 ** _Two hours later_**

Finn once more stood behind the gates as he waited to be called upon to start the slaughter. The Warhammer felt comfortable for him as he gave it a few test swings making sure he was set to go.

"THE GLADIATOR!"

The gates opened and Finn head towards the ring. In the center stood three, nine foot rock giants all armed with Broad Swords made of stone along with mighty Two handed axes. One, had a very large head dress compared to the other two and what Finn could tell from that was the leader and the other two were his subordinates. The one with a two handed axed charged forward first. Finn used his smaller size and agility along speed to out do the giant. Finn quickly ducked bellow the Giants legs before slamming the WarHammer into the back of the knee causing the Giant to drop to its knees as it quickly swung the axe behind it in attempt to cleave Finn in two. Finn quickly ducked beneath the swing before driving the hammer into the chin of the Giant successfully stunning it before activating the spike the jutted out from one end before slamming that same end down onto the forehead of the Giant, successfully ending the Giants life.

The second Giant charged forward while throwing his axe at Finn causing him to dodge to avoid getting cut in half and was then put on the dodge as he dodge multiple slashes and jabs meant to kill him. Finn then flipped the script. Finn quickly went on the offensive as he charged forward while parrying sword swings with the WarHammer as he got closer. As soon as Finn was in arms reach he quickly jabbed the Giant with his armor in the stomach before quickly following up with a few more hits to the stomach along with arms and legs before moving back to get some space between him and the Giant. Finn the lifted the hammer before throwing it like a javelin into the Giants face as it lifted up its head. The weight along with the strength it was thrown at had caused the hammer to cave in the Giants face. However, the leader had used this to his advantage by sneaking up on Finn before delivering a mighty swing followed by a battle cry.

Finn quickly turned around before whipping out his shield to defend himself with.

The force of the swing had launched Finn backwards... but not without loss. His shield had shattered on impact. Multiple shards had shot everywhere as Finn hit the arena wall with a great thud. Finn slowly picked himself up as the Giant charged towards him intent on pinning him to the wall. Finn quickly dodged before charging forward and leaping onto the leaders back. Finn had started to glow blue like before while in mid jump.

Finn quickly acted as he jumped up once more before slamming his feet into the Giants neck with all his weight before jumping off and making a mad dash towards his WarHammer.

Finn had barely reached the hammer before he was forced to once more dodge as the leader swung his sword down on Finn. After the initial strike Finn quickly scooped up the hammer before delivering a swing of his own effectively destroying the stone sword before following up with a strike to the pelvis followed by a strike to the shoulder that had stunned the leader for a bit giving Finn enough time to body slam the leader to the ground.

The leader had hit the ground and had attempted to get back up but was stopped by Finn who slammed the WarHammer down onto the leaders chest before standing him and continuing this action with his face. Over and over again Finn swung the hammer down as he slowly shattered the leaders face until it was nothing more than pulverized rock.

'Is it really worth it?' It had returned the voice of doubt.

Later that night

The moon sat in the sky beautiful as ever watching over, almost like a silent sentinel for all those who where whisked away into the land of dreams. Many had gone willing lea, except for one he currently looked up at the night sky that was littered with stars so clearly it could be seen as far as the eye could reach.

Finn sat their looking for answers while the girls slept after another round of sex. He had questions that he could not answer maybe talking to someone would help?

"Hudson... I would like to speak to Hudson" he spoke barely above a whisper as Hudson not even a few moments later appeared next to him.

"What seems to be the problem Finn?"

"I just feel... I don't know"

"Hmmmm, I've felt what you have felt before on some level, maybe a distraction might help?"

"What type of distraction?"

"Why a game of poker with Death, Prismo, the Cosmic Owl and me?"

"Sounds interesting, but I shouldn't"

"Come on, there will be weed... and wine" Hudson spoke in a sing song voice.

"Fine, wait here while I get dressed and lock the doors" and with that Finn went to get dressed in his armor all except for his helmet. He then put on his cape and grabbed a small bag of gold coins he had before making sure everything was locked. However, before leaving Finn made sure to grab his sword that was within his sheath along with making sure the girls were covered before walking back towards the waiting Hudson. Hudson quickly put his arm around Finn before speaking.

"Next stop deaths castle" and with that they disappeared in a black cloud of smoke leaving two lone sentries. Skeleton warriors with spears standing guard. (If you ever played Maximo Ghost to Glory then its the Skeletons that are all armored up... great game by the way)

 ** _Twenty minutes later at deaths castle_**

The five of them sat around the table, the five of them played poker, and the five of them got buzzed and one of them get high for he first time. It was all calm and dandy until one thing came up.

"Finn"

"Yea death?"

"You have earned two favors from me"

"And three from me" spoke up Hudson while taking a hit from a bong that Prismo was holding.

"What can I do with them?"

"Anything really"

"In that case I want a new shield"

"I got just the one!" Spoke Hudson as a small black portal deposited a small devices made of metal that was as black as the deepest pits of hell, covered in multiple scuff marks. There were two straps made of leather on one side of the device. Finn gently took it from Hudson before sliding his hands through the slots.

"Flex your arm" spoke Hudson as Finn did as instructed.

The device became a shield.

"Deployable shield no bigger than your sword sheath, stole it from a gods son, totally worth it, Also reinforced it with Nightosphere steal, should stop anything short of a Holy butter knife, thats if you don't get it blessed" spoke Hudson before taking a drink from his glass of Wine before they continued their game of poker. Finn put his shield onto the floor next to his sword before picking up his cards.

The game went on as one at a time they started to get tired and one by one they left all until it was Finn and death sitting around the table waiting for the others poker face to falter.

"So Finn what will you do with your freedom" Seconds become minutes and minutes became hours, or at least thats what it felt like to death before Finn quietly answered.

"I don't know, maybe find were home is... or what is home?"

"Home is were the heart is... but your heart is misplaced..."

Finn looked at death for a moment before folding his cards.

"You know what, your right. Maybe you can tell me more next time" and with that Finn gathered his stuff before heading through the portal that death had made before he responded as Finn left.

"Until next time... Until next time"

 ** _Back in the hotel room_**

Finn had just arrived on the balcony as he spotted the two skeleton warriors. Finn quickly dismissed them before heading inside and ploping down on the sofa. He eyes slowly closed as he gently drifted off to sleep while deaths words echoed in his mind.

'Home is were the heart is... but your heart is misplaced'

 ** _Its short but quick next stop castle lemon grab.. gravel? Forgot how to spell. Something is in the works. I'll give you guys a title name_**

 ** _PMC hidden in the leaves_**

 ** _Sorry its short. Shield broke. Got a new one. Progress progress._**

 ** _I feel lost._**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, if your reading this than this is the last chapter to the Gladiator, I've been in a rut with this story and have been for a while. It seems that I can not contuine it. So I have decide to put it up for grabs, you can take the story and its first chapters and call them your own, just give credit on were it is due and maybe send a few in my direction. I will decide who gets it. An if you want it just message me, not to worries I will contuine WanderLust and I have something else in mind and something in progress. I'm sorry once more for informing you all of this.


End file.
